Bittersweet secret
by Delicate Doll
Summary: Harry sait à présent que le seul moyen d'anéantir Voldemort est de sacrifier sa propre vie. Laissant tout derrière lui, il part à la rencontre de son pire ennemi sans imaginer un seul instant que le destin peut décider à tout moment de chambouler l'histoire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Le pouvoir.

Difficile de décrire brièvement et simplement ce qu'il peut évoquer, mais plus dur encore, c'est de lui échapper.

Nous sommes tous un jour ou l'autre confrontés à son action, et ça qu'on le veuille ou non. Les formes qu'il revêt sont multiples. De cette façon, certains le trouverons attrayants, d'autres oppressants. Certains diront qu'il est nécessaire, d'autres, prétenderont qu'il est destructeur.

A bien y réfléchir, le pouvoir seul n'est en rien salvateur ou néfaste, puisqu'il n'est, ni plus, ni moins, qu'un instrument. Ce n'est qu'une fois placé entre les mains d'une personne qu'il devient bon ou mauvais. Ainsi, l'histoire nous apprendra que le pouvoir à conduit des hommes à la folie, aux massacres et à la destruction. Tandis que d'autres sont devenus des icônes grâce à la bienveillance et la compréhension dont-ils ont su faire preuve en l'utilisant à bon escient.

Ce qui peut-être à la fois perçu comme risible et pathétique c'est que, de tout temps, les individus se sont déchirés, entretués pour l'obtenir sans option de partage. Sur ce point, moldus comme sorciers ne diffèrent pas, et pour cause, puisque c'est la nature même de l'homme de se prendre parfois pour dieu et d'oublier aisément où sont les limites.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous ne puissions plus les ignorer…

Une silhouette émergea de la pénombre et s'avança d'un pas sûr vers les deux gardes qui bloquaient l'entrée au passage sous terrain.

Avant même que l'individu ne puisse remuer les lèvres, l'un des hommes s'exclama fortement :

« _Personne n'a le droit de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de cette zone_ »

« _J'ai une autorisation du ministère_ »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jeune homme présenta un papier enroulé à la manière d'un parchemin et qui comportait une signature magique authentifiant de la validité du document.

« _Très bien, vous pouvez passer. Mais avant, vous devez me remettre votre baguette_ »

Le garçon la lui donna sans rechigner. L'homme jeta un regard entendu à son collègue et décréta d'un ton solennel.

« _Tu l'accompagnes_ »

« _C'est inutile, j'y vais seul_ » Claqua la voix du plus jeune.

« _Je ne pense pas que cela soit raisonnable_ »

« _Raisonnable vous dites ? Allons, le fait que je sois déjà venu jusqu'ici pour le voir n'à rien avoir avec une décision sage et réfléchi. Mais il se trouve que j'en ai le droit, alors je compte bien y allez, et seul de préférence. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous nous retrouvions face à face »_

Considérant les propos du jeune homme, le garde abdiqua et fit tomber les barrières magiques qui encadraient la majeure partie du domaine.

« _Vous avez vingt minutes_ » Précisa-t-il.

Harry Potter ne répondit pas et s'aventura sur ce nouvel espace à la fois sordide et froid.

A mesure qu'il avança, la lumière se fit de moins en moins présente, si bien qu'au bout de quelques mètres, il se repéra uniquement à la lueur des torches accrochées aux murs.

L'endroit était silencieux. A tel point qu'on pouvait entendre des gouttelettes d'eau tomber, depuis les plafonds. Celles-ci, provenaient des nombreuses fissures qui avaient entaillé la pierre froide au fil des années, et qui à présent, étaient assez grandes pour que l'on puisse y passer une main.

Loin de se soucier de l'état épouvantable des lieux, Harry était plongé dans une toute autre préoccupation.

Et tandis que les souvenirs remontaient peu à peu à la surface, il lui était imposible de faire abstraction des sentiments et des secrets qui les accompagnaient.

Le genre de secret qui peut aisément détruire toute une vie…


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent exclusivement à J.K Rowling.

Avertissement : Cette histoire traitera d'une relation homosexuelle, si vous n'aimez pas, je vous prierez donc de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture.

* * *

« Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus. [...] C'est comme d'aller se coucher à la fin d'une très très longue journée » Albus Dumbledore, extrait _d'Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Un an auparavant_

Alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, qu'il faisait à présent face au seigneur des ténèbres, Harry avait fermé doucement les yeux attendant sagement que la mort veuille bien venir à lui.

Il n'avait pas peur, à dire vrai, il se sentait même soulagé.

Un silence de plomb c'était installé dans la forêt interdite. Voldemort leva gracieusement sa baguette tandis qu'un sourire imperceptible étira sa bouche dépourvu de lèvres. Ce qui aurait alors dû être deux mots prononcés ne firent jamais écho, à la place le seigneur des ténèbres s'exclama :

« Stupéfix »

Un rayon lumineux fonça droit sur son adversaire qui ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. En l'espace d'une seconde Harry se retrouva immobilisé et plongé d'un état second. C'était comme si le monde autour de lui s'était dissipé et qu'à la place une opaque couche de brouillard c'était dressée.

Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus aucun son, puis ce fut le noir absolu.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Harry s'aperçu qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt, mais allongé sur un sol atrocement froid et dur.

Prenant appui sur ses bras et genoux, il se redressa doucement pour examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait. Malheureusement, bien qu'il avait par miracle conversé ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, le paysage extérieur était si sombre qu'il lui était difficile ou plutôt impossible de distinguer quoi que se soit.

Dans un maigre espoir, il passa une main sous sa robe pour chercher sa baguette ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulée avant d'affronter Voldemort. Mais, comme il s'en doutait ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne s'y trouvaient.

N'ayant pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés, Harry abandonna momentanément son sens de la vue au profit du touché. Ainsi, tendant les bras au maximum, il s'avança prudemment, mettant un pied devant l'autre et faisant de petits gestes pour s'orienter.

Au bout d'un moment, ses mains finirent par toucher une paroie solide et aussi glaciale que le sol sur lequel il avait couché plus tôt. La sensation rugueuse sous ses doigts lui indiqua qu'il devait très certainement s'agir d'un mûr fait de pierres et pour savoir ou ce dernier amenait, il commença lentement à le longer.

Il tomba un instant plus tar, sur ce qui semblait être un long cylindre de fer qui partait de la verticale du sol jusqu'au plafond. Rapidement, le garçon s'aperçu qu'ils y en avaient plus d'un, et qu'ils étaient tous alignés et disposés de façon très proche. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

Il était dans une cellule.

Harry soupira.

Qui avait bien pu l'y mettre ? Voldemort ? Cette idée lui paru absurde. L'homme le voulait mort et à moins qu'il n'ait prévu de le torturer longuement ce qui expliquerait qu'il n'ait pas utilisé le sortilège de l'Avada Kedevra jusqu'à présent, il ne voyait vraiment pas pour quelle raison, il aurait été fait prisonnier.

Une autre question que se posa le jeune homme était depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance ? N'ayant aucun point de repère, il n'aurait su le déterminer. Dehors, il pourrait faire aussi bien jour que nuit. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage était de savoir comment se portaient ses amis.

_Pourvu qu'ils soient toujours en vie_. Pensa-t-il très fort.

Le problème c'est que si lui-même l'était toujours, cela signifiait que Voldemort aussi. Et si personne n'avait tué Nagini, alors, il restait toujours deux Horcruxes.

Ce constat n'était guère réjouissant. Ils étaient si proches de remporter la victoire, de mettre un terme à la folie du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et à présent le garçon avait l'impression que le but n'était plus à porté de mains.

Il plissa le regard tandis qu'il chassa de son esprit cette idée peu optimiste.

Marchant de long en large, le garçon essaya à présent d'examiner intelligemment la situation.

Il avait été déposé dans un espace qui faisait environ quatre pas de largeur et cinq de longueur.

Autour de lui, il ne distinguait aucune fenêtre et encore moins une issue.

On lui avait retiré sa baguette et il lui était impossible de transplaner.

La duretê du sol était similaire à du béton, aussi creuser était complètement inutile.

Les barreaux étaient suffisamment solides et étroits pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

Finalement, Harry évalua que ses chances de sortir d'ici par ses propres moyens étaient minimes, voire inexistantes.

Il devrait donc s'armer de patience et attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien venir à lui. Espérons seulement que ce moment ne tarde pas trop.

Tout à coup, une idée tout à fait affreuse lui traversa l'esprit et Harry se maudit d'avoir de telles pensées.

On n'allait quand même pas le laisser croupir ici durant des jours, sans eau et sans nourriture ? Se serait certainement la pire des fins qui soient. Songea-t-il. A côté, recevoir l'Avada Kedevra semblait être une mort tout à fait acceptable si on prenait en compte que se serait rapide et indolore.

A cela, le garçon se gifla mentalement. Examiner les différentes perspectives de sa mort n'allait pas l'aidait et ce n'était pas digne d'un Gryffonfor.

Mais que faire ? Il était bel et bien coincé.

Sachant qu'il était inutile de crier à l'aide, Harry tourna le dos aux barreaux et se laissa mollement glisser jusqu'à terre. De là, il ramena tel un enfant, ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y poser sa tête et fermer les yeux.

Il s'écoula de longues et interminables minutes avant qu'il ne parvienne à sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Le collège de Poudlard était dans le chaos le plus total.

Une multitude de chuchotements faisaient écho à travers la grande salle qui n'avait jamais accueillie autant d'élèves, de professeurs, d'Aurors et malheureusement, d'innombrable morts et blessés en même temps.

Hermione et Ron tentèrent de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule bruyante. Ils aperçurent tout à coup Ginny en compagnie de Luna et de Neville. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux et enjoignit immédiatement les deux jeunes filles à rejoindre leurs camarades.

« On vous a cherché partout ! » S'exclama le garçon d'un air grave.

« C'est de la folie ici ! » Fit Ron en jetant un regard circulaire autour de lui.

« Comment se fait-il qu'Harry ne soit toujours pas revenu ? » Demanda Ginny, paniqué. « Pourquoi n'a-t-on aucune nouvelle ? Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il est partit, c'est impossible qu'il se batte toujours contre Voldemort »

Hermione avait l'air tout aussi inquiéte, même si son visage était moins expressif que celui de son amie.

Ginny sentit tout à coup une main bienveillante se poser sur son épaule. Elle leva légèrement la tête pour percevoir qu'il s'agissait de Neville.

« Si Voldemort avait gagné le duel contre Harry, il s'en serait déjà vanté. Je suis persuadé qu'il va bien »

Sans réelle conviction, la jeune fille acquiesça doucement.

Hermione s'était elle aussi posait des questions sur son ami. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirait pour le courage dont-il avait fait preuve en allant seul dans la foret interdite affronter Voldemort. Mais à présent, elle avait aussi très peur de connaitre le dénouement de leur confrontation.

Son regard voyagea soudain vers le fond de la pièce pour constater qu'un autre corps sans vie était transporté dans une salle voisine. Le professeur Mcgonagall avait décidé de les rassembler pour pourvoir faire le décompte et prévenir les familles. Ainsi, ces dernières pourraient organiser dignement les funérailles auxquelles chacun avaient le droit et il avait déjà été prévu qu'une cérémonie se déroule pour rendre honneur à ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies au combat.

La guerre était une chose qui laissait des séquelles plus ou moins irréversible, mais elle était aussi parfois inévitable.

Les voix se dissipèrent quand soudain, quelqu'un s'écria :

« ILS ARRIVENT ! LES MANGEMORTS VIENNENT ICI »

Tous échangèrent une expression emprunte d'effroi et d'appréhension.

D'un accord commun la plupart se précipitèrent vers la grande porte pour en sortir et apercevoir effectivement un groupe d'individu se diriger dans leur direction.

Les Mangemorts marchaient dans une parfaite synchronisation. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de leurs opposants et l'un d'entre eux souffla d'une voix rauque :

« L'école de Poudlard appartient désormais au seigneur des ténèbres, nous avons ordre de la réquisitionner. Quiconque s'y opposera sera arrêter et juger par notre seigneur lui-même. Considérez-vous dés à présent comme ses prisonniers »

Une bouffée de colère se répandit à travers les personnes amassées devant l'entrée de l'école. Neville fit un pas en avant et déclara fortement :

« Il est hors de question qu'on s'incline devant Voldemort et qu'on abandonne Poudlard ! »

« Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! » Rugit une voix aigue et qui s'avérer appartenir à Bellatrix Lestrange qui s'écarta du groupe pour faire face au garçon. « Soyez chanceux que notre maître vous accorde la rédemption, il ne restera pas aussi généreux face à votre ingratitude »

« Si vous décidez de rendre les armes maintenant, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Vous serez pardonnés » Affirma un homme du nom de Rookwood.

Une rafale de murmures s'éleva dans les airs.

« Ne les écoutez pas ! » S'exclama Neville. « Ils vous mentent »

« Où est Harry Potter ? » Demanda un élève dans la foule.

La question demeura en suspens et tous cessèrent momentanément de parler pour écouter la réponse qui allait suivre. Contre toute attente ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui s'avança et prit la parole :

« Potter à été capturé et emmené par le seigneur des ténébres »

De la stupéfaction se matérialisa sur un grand nombre de visage.

Ginny retint son souffle.

Une rafale de question commença alors à émerger des élèves. Ou Potter avait-il été emmené ? Pourquoi le seigneur des ténébres l'avait-il capturé ?

Bien que la plupart des disciples aient assisté à la scène entre leur maître et Potter, ils n'avaient pu trouver d'explication au fait que le seigneur des ténébres ait subitement changé d'avis. Tous ce qu'ils savaient c'est qu'une chose importante s'était produite et que ce dernier avait en conséquence prit les mesures qui s'imposaient.

« Moi je vous pari que se sont des mensonges ! » Fit Ron qui se plaça aux côtés de Neville, le cœur amer. « Si Harry a vraiment été capturé et que le seigneur des ténébres est toujours vivant alors pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous, hein ? Pourquoi ne se montre-il pas ? » Demanda-t-il aux mangemorts présent.

« Oh, mais je suis là » Résonna une voix à la fois douce et terrifiante.

Une silhouette venait d'apparaitre de nulle part et s'avança entre les deux camps.

Le visage de Ron avait considérablement pâlit et il n'était pas le seul.

Un silence profondément angoissant s'installa. Personne n'osa faire le moindre bruit, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Voldemort qui décréta après un moment.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater votre héro n'est pas parmi nous. Il n'y a plus personne pour vous protéger à présent, vous êtes à ma merci » Prononça-t-il lentement tout en se délectant de chacune de ses paroles.

Un frisson général se répandit dans l'assemblé tandis que Voldemort se positionna face à ses ennemis.

« Bientôt, nous entrerons dans une nouvelle ére qui impliquera de profonds bouleversements dans notre communauté. Les sorciers n'auront plus besoin de se dissimuler face aux moldus, vous apprendrez à utiliser la véritable magie, une magie puissante que seuls les véritables sorciers pourront maîtriser. Je suis prês à tous vous épargner à condition bien sûr que vous me rejoigniez. Dans le cas contraire, vous irez rejoindre ceux qui ont déjà péril »

Le ton employé dans cette dernière phrase par le seigneur des ténèbres ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Subitement, une voix féminine s'éléva pour s'adresser directement au mage noir :

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de Harry ? »

Voldemort tourna toute son attention en direction d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux.

« Ton nom c'est Weasley, c'est bien cela ? »

Les parents de Ginny ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leur fille pour s'assurer de la protéger si le Lord en venait brusquement à s'en prendre à elle.

Le regard de Voldemort se posa lentement sur Molly et George Weasley. Un sourire mauvais se manifesta sur son visage.

« Oui, je ne me trompe pas » Souffla-t-il. « Pour répondre à votre question, miss Weasley, ce que je ferais de Potter ne regarde que moi. Mais n'ayez crainte, il sera entre de bonne mains » Dit-il, d'une voix suave qui ne rassura aucunement la rouquine, bien au contraire.

« Qu'en est-il de Poudlard ? » Souffla un élève de Serdaigle.

« L'école ne fermera pas. Néanmoins, je compte apporter certaines modifications. Pour commencer, il n'y aura plus de repartitions, l'emblème de mon ancêtre Salazar Serpentard suffira à tous, n'est-ce pas ? Ensuite, vous devrez désormais passer un test de niveau, ainsi vous serez répartit dans une section approprié et ceci sera valable pour toute les classes. Par ailleurs, les examens qui devaient prochainement se dérouler seront naturellement annulés en vue des circonstences. J'exigerai cependant pour les septièmes années de venir passer les leurs dés la rentrée. Enfin, le programme scolaire ainsi que certaines matières seront modifiés pour que vous puissiez bénéficier d'un enseignement complet et instructif. Oh et j'oubliais… » Commença t-il en posant ses yeux sur Hermione Granger qui ne détourna pas les siens. « Seuls les sangs purs et les sangs-mêlés seront désormais admis. Je compte toutefois créer une école spéciale pour ceux et celles qui n'entreraient pas dans les catégories citées précédemment ».

Cette dernière remarque entraîna un champ d'indignation parmi la foule qui faisait face à Voldemort. Ce dernier se doutait bien que quelques uns n'accepteraient pas aussi facilement les changements qu'il imposerait. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Les gens allaient bientôt comprendre qu'ils devraient se soumettre et si ce n'était pas le cas alors il se chargerait personnellement de le leur apprendre.

Mieux valait d'ailleurs commencer tout de suite.

Il tapota légèrement sa baguette et demanda distinctement :

« Y a-t-il des contestations ? »

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Il ne savait pas si s'était à cause du froid glacial qui régnait, de sa posture inconfortable ou encore de la qualité médiocre de son sommeil, mais Harry ouvrit tout à coup les yeux.

L'espace d'une seconde, il espéra qu'il avait peut-être rêvé les récents événements, cependant constatant qu'il faisait toujours aussi sombre, que l'air empesté l'humidité et qu'il pouvait sentir les barreaux préssés contre son dos, il fut convaincu, à son plus grand désespoir, qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tous cela.

« Bien dormi ? » S'éleva une voix moqueuse.

Harry bondit tout à coup sur ses pieds et fit volte face. Il entendit distinctement un chuchotement et soudain une vive lumière vint éclairer les ténèbres. Celle-ci laissa alors entrevoir une haute silhouette vêtu d'une longue cape noir uniforme que le jeune homme ne connaissait que trop bien.

Un silence pour le moins troublant s'installa entre les deux ennemis qui se jaugèrent un moment du regard.

« Harry Potter, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » Chuchota, Voldemort.

Le garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours pensé que vous le saviez étant donné le nombre incalculable de fois où vous avez intenté à ma vie » Répondit-il.

Le seigneur des ténèbres demeura stoïque tandis qu'il regardait intensément le jeune homme.

« Lorsqu'on ignore les véritables enjeux, on est amené à faire des choses pour le moins regrettables » Dit-il, sans plus d'explications.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Et pourquoi ne sentait-il pas sa cicatrice le brûler ?

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction de l'homme qui était étrangement calme. Le garçon ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà contemplé chez son ennemi une si grande sérénité, il en profita donc pour lui demander :

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas lancé _l'Avada Kedevra_ dans la forêt ? »

Voldemort ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit un pas en avant, dominant un peu plus le garçon par sa grande taille.

« Il se trouve que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient, une chose que je ne peux malheureusement pas récupérer et qui dépend de ta survie. Je suis certain que tu vois de quoi je veux parler ».

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent.

Non c'est imposible, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Devant la mine déconfite de son prisonnier, le seigneur des ténèbres eut un petit sourire.

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer ma joie quand mon esprit s'est connecté au tien tandis que tu explorais les souvenirs de ce pauvre Severus ».

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde que le seigneur des ténèbres ait pu avoir accès à son esprit à ce moment précis.

« Ainsi » continua l'homme. « J'avais donc crée sept Horcruxes. Quand je pense que tous les signes étaient là, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de simples coïncidences. Ta faculté de parler fourchelangue, cette connexion que nous partageons et ta baguette qui n'est autre que la jumelle de la mienne. Dis-moi mon garçon, quel effet cela fait-il ? »

Une rage soudaine monta en Harry qui le fusilla du regard. Il fit à son tour un pas en avant et lâcha brutalement :

« Cela me donne envie de vomir »

L'expression joviale du seigneur des ténèbres s'estompa subitement et une lueur colérique s'empara de son visage. La cicatrice d'Harry se mit à bruler et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, l'homme tira sa baguette dans sa direction et s'écria :

« Endoloris »

Harry s'agenouilla face à la douleur, mais il ne cria pas. Il serra fort ses poings tandis que toutes les parties de son corps se contractèrent.

Un instant plus tard, Voldemort cessa le sort.

« Je ne peux peut-être pas te tuer, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te punir quand tu te montre insolent »

Le garçon n'avait pas bougé, il savait pertinemment que son ennemi ne se montrerai pas clément, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Enlevez-le ! L'horcruxe qui est en moi je veux que vous le retiriez ! » S'exclama-t-il, d'un ton brut.

« Et tu crois que j'aurais attendu ton autorisation pour le faire ! » Gronda le Lord. « Il est impossible de l'extraire sans le détruire. Cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais tu vas devoir le conserver »

Un poids immense prit place sur les épaules du garçon, qui ne voyait alors qu'une seule issue.

« Dans ce cas, tuez-moi ».

« Oh non mon garçon. Je sais que toi et tes amis vous avez déjà détruit la plupart de mes morceaux d'âmes. Il est hors de question que je perds les seuls qui me restent »

« Si vous ne le faites pas, moi, je m'en chargerai ! » Fit Harry en croisant le regard transperçant de Voldemort. « J'étais prêt à me sacrifier dans la forêt interdite et je n'hésiterai pas à recommencer s'il le faut, vous pouvez en être certain »

Le silence s'installa.

Le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas besoin de recourir à la magie pour savoir que le garçon disait vrai. Et c'était bien ce qui était contraignant.

« Tu veux que je t'élimine pour détruire l'Horcruxe, parfait » Affirma l'homme en faisant quelques pas de long en large. « Néanmoins, je me demande ce qu'il adviendra de tes amis lorsque tu ne seras plus là pour veiller sur eux. Je sais que le plus jeune des garçons Weasley et la sang de bourbe sont toujours vivants. Ce serait une tragédie s'ils devaient aussi périr, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sur ses paroles, Voldemort se tourna vers le garçon tout en esquissant un sourire perfide. Ce qu'il discerna sur le visage de ce dernier lui donna la confirmation qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible.

« Si vous osez leur faire quoi que se soit… » Commença Harry plus sérieux que jamais.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? » Lança le Lord. « Te donner la mort ne m'empêchera pas de me venger sur eux. Je serais toujours immortel et tu auras lamentablement échoué. Quelle tristesse ! »

Harry se redressa et plissa les paupières.

Il devait reconnaître que son plan n'était pas brillant. En détruisant l'Horcruxe qui sommeillait en lui, rien ne lui garantissait que Voldemort serait anéantit. Après tout, il restait Nagini et le seigneur des ténèbres avait très certainement déjà placé le reptile dans un lieu sûr ou il serait hors de la portée de ses ennemis.

Les choses étaient finalement plus compliquées qu'il ne l'aurait présagé et on ne pouvait pas dire que les circonstances actuelles jouaient en sa faveur.

« Je suppose que vous avez idée à me soumettre ? » Demanda-t-il.

Voldemort eut l'air satisfait de la question.

«Nous sommes dans une situation plutôt délicate. Cependant, je suis persuadé que nous pouvons parvenir à un accord. De cette façon, je propose que tu me restitue l'Horcruxe et en échange je m'engage à laisser tes amis en paix à condition évidemment qu'il ne m'attaque pas. Dans le cas contraire, ce ne sera que légitime défense».

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Et comment suis-je censé vous donner le morceau d'âme ? Vous avez dit qu'on ne pouvez pas l'extraire ».

« C'est exact » Prononça le mage noir. « Se donc sera donc toi contre la vie de ceux que tu affectionnes ».

« Moi ? Comment ça ? » Interrogea le jeune homme pris soudain au dépourvu.

« Je vais te donner le choix. Ou tu restes emprisonné ici pour le restant de tes jours, ce qui signifiera surveillance constante pour que tu ne tente rien de stupide, mais cela voudras également dire que je m'octrois le droit d'éliminer toutes personnes que je juge gênante. Il est inutile que je t'en fasse une liste exhaustive, tu es suffisamment avisé pour deviner les personnes qui pourraient être visées ».

« J'en ai une petite idée » Répondit Harry en crispant la mâchoire. « Quel autre choix ai-je ? »

« Je te fais sortir d'ici et m'engage sous serment inviolable à ne pas éliminer tes amis en échange tu fais vœu de préserver et de protéger l'Horcruxe que tu possèdes »

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Harry, soupçonneux.

« Non » Prononça rapidement le Lord. « Il y a autre chose que j'attends, mais je ne l'inclurai pas dans le serment inviolable ».

Le garçon paru soulagé de l'apprendre, néanmoins il était curieux de savoir ce que l'homme avait en tête et ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui fournir une réponse.

« Une fois que je t'aurais libéré, il ne sera pas question que tu partes vivre chez tes amis, dans ta famille ou ailleurs. Je te veux à proximité constante, ainsi je serais plus à même de veiller sur toi. Tu comprends, j'en suis sûr »

Cette fois-ci, Harry était vraiment contrarié.

« Oh oui, c'est limpide ! En somme vous me proposez de quitter une prison pour me retrouver enchaîné à vous. J'appel pas cela avoir le choix ! » S'écria t-il.

Une profonde irritation déforma les traits du seigneur des ténèbres qui attrapa à travers les barreaux le col du garçon pour le tirer violement jusqu'à lui.

« Je pourrais tout simplement te laisser pourrir ici, te couper du monde extérieur et veiller à ce que tu restes suffisamment en vie pour ne pas gaspiller inutilement un précieux fragments d'âme. Crois-moi le temps te semblerais si long et tu serais tellement affamé qu'à la fin tu me supplierais de mettre un terme à ta pitoyable existence».

Harry resta figé à ces mots tandis qu'il cessa momentanément de respirer.

« Tu penses encore que tu n'as pas le choix » Lui dit le Lord.

La prise du seigneur des ténèbres se fit tout à coup moins forte et le garçon en profita pour s'extirper et reculer de quelques pas.

Son esprit se mit à fonctionner à toute allure.

« Admettons que j'accepte, vous n'allez pas me demander de porter votre marque ? Ou de vous appelez maître ? »

Il voulait être absolument sûr que le mage noir ne réclamerait pas plus de lui que les points évoqués précédemment.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te marquerai une deuxième fois, la cicatrice que tu portes sur ton front est amplement suffisante. Par ailleurs, n'étant pas un mangemort, je n'exigerai pas que tu t'adresses à moi de la même façon qu'ils le font. En fait, je vais t'accorder l'unique privilège d'utiliser mon titre, cela ne devrait pas être difficile pour toi puisque tu n'as jamais crains de le prononcer »

_Quel honneur _Songea ironiquement Harry_._ Mais il préférait mille fois ça plutôt que de s'agenouiller devant cet homme, embrasser ses robes et souffler hypocritement « maître » à la manière des Malfoy où de Bellatrix Lestrange.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? » Demanda le Lord, impatient.

Harry était décidément très septique. Il se mit à réfléchir à nouveau, le temps semblait jouer contre lui.

« Je veux qu'en plus d'épargner la vie de mes amis vous promettez que vous ne tenterez rien contre eux à l'avenir »

« Ne rêve pas mon garçon, je suis déjà très généreux de leurs laisser la vie sauve et ils auront tous le droit à ma miséricorde. Mais s'ils ne se plient pas à mon autorité, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à les enfermer, et ils passeront leurs derniers jours dans une cellule étrangement similaire à la tienne » Souffla-t-il, d'une voix glaciale. « Je ne reviendrais pas sur les termes de ma proposition, c'est à prendre ou à laisser et je veux une réponse maintenant ».

Face à l'exigence de son ennemi, Harry n'avait envie que d'une chose l'envoyer balader ! Seulement, il était trop bien conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe.

Le plus important était de préserver la vie de ses proches, il aurait également pu considérer le fait qu'il ne resterait pas prisonnier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais quelle liberté l'attendait en se vendant à Voldemort ? Il n'était pas dupe au point de croire que l'homme le laisserait vivre à sa guise tout en n'imposant aucune restriction.

Et que dire de la prophétie maintenant ? Allait-elle un jour se réaliser ?

Une autre question le tarauda, comment allait-il venir à bout du Lord s'il jurait de protéger un de ses Horcruxes ?

Merlin, Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un fragment d'âme aille se loger en lui ?

« Potter » Gronda Voldemort sur un ton qui signifiait qu'il n'attendait pas plus longtemps pour obtenir une réponse.

Si le garçon avait pu arrêter le temps il aurait utilisé cette capacité sans hésiter, cependant étant dépourvu de ce don, c'est d'une voix mal assurée qu'il décréta :

« D'accord, j'accepte votre offre »

Le seigneur des ténèbres ne dissimula pas sa joie en entendant ces mots. Sans tarder, il passa la moitié de son bras à travers les barreaux et encouragea le plus jeune à faire de même afin de conclure le serment inviolable.

Harry savait qu'après, il n'aurait pu l'opportunité de faire marche arrière, c'est pourquoi ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le terrifiait littéralement.

« Ne faut-il pas une tierce personne pour conclure l'accord ? » Demanda-t-il.

« L'enchaineur n'est qu'un témoin et représente normalement l'impartialité entre les deux parties. Je préfère pour ma part, que notre petite entente reste uniquement entre nous, j'espère que tu n'y vois pas d'objection ? »

« Aucun, tant que vous respectez votre parole »

D'un geste nonchalant, Harry esquissa deux pas pour attraper l'avant bras de son ennemi. De là, ce dernier leva la baguette de Sureau pour débuter le sort.

« Harry Potter, t'engages-tu à ne jamais faire quoique se soit qui pourrait être fatal pour toi ou le fragment d'âme que tu détiens ? »

« Je m'y engage » Répondit le garçon sur un ton solennel.

Un long filament doré s'extirpa de la baguette du Lord pour venir délicatement s'enrouler autour du poignet des deux hommes.

« T'engages-tu également à faire de ton mieux pour protéger l'Horcruxe de ceux qui voudraient l'anéantir ? »

« Je m'y engage » Dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Une autre corde fit son apparition et croisa de prés le premier.

Ce fut alors au tour du garçon de s'exprimer :

« T'engages-tu Lord Voldemort à me libérer de cette prison ? »

« Je m'y engage »

Un troisième fil émergea de la baguette de sureau pour suivre le même mouvement que les précédents.

« T'engages-tu à laisser la vie sauve à mes amis et ne pas commander une tierce personne de les exécuter à ta place ? »

« Je m'y engage » Répéta une nouvelle fois le mage noir.

Une vive lumière éblouissa les deux hommes, puis tout à coup les cordes s'enflammèrent pour éclater en d'innombrables particules de cendre.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Le sort était à présent scellé.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenu et qui m'ont fait part de leur opinion au sujet de cette nouvelle histoire ! Sachez que je prends plaisir à lire vos commentaire parce que certains sont flatteurs, d'autres encourageants, certains contiennent des critiques constructives, qui de ce fait, me permette de me remettre en question et de corriger ce qui ne vas pas, tandis que d'autres partagent leurs idées et leurs point de vue, ce qui me fait tout naturellement plaisir !

Alors sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

* * *

"Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance [...] à la prétendue pureté du sang ! Vous refusez de reconnaitre que ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la naissance, mais ce que l'on devient !" Harry Potter, extrait d_'Harry Potter et la coupe de feu_.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Sans remuer les lèvres, Voldemort fit un geste rapide de sa baguette qui contribua à faire disparaître les barreaux de la cellule dans laquelle il avait enfermé son ennemi. Il s'approcha aussitôt de ce dernier tandis que le jeune homme sans détourner le regard ne fit pas le moindre geste à son encontre.

« Pour quitter cet endroit il faut transplaner, je te suggère de bien t'accrocher à moi » Fit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, l'air moqueur.

« Quoi ? Vous me croyez incapable de le faire par mes propres moyens ? »

« Non, je te crois surtout capable de tenter une chose stupide comme t'enfuir tout en sachant pertinemment que notre connexion me permettrait tôt ou tard de te retrouver. Aussi pour éviter toute tentation, je préfère diriger moi-même l'opération »

Harry fit un mouvement nonchalant de la main et soupira :

« On n'aurait pas pu me reprocher d'avoir essayé »

Voldemort se pencha davantage sur le garçon et susurra d'un ton froid :

« Probablement, mais saches que si tu esquisses ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux pas, tu n'en resteras pas impuni. Tu vas devoir apprendre une notion importante mon garçon »

« Ah oui, laquelle est-ce ? » Demanda Harry en fixant intensément l'homme de son regard.

« L'obéissance » Prononça le mage noir.

Harry afficha une expression dédaigneuse.

« Je sais être obéissant, mais seulement envers les personnes qui me respectent. Qui plus est, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vraiment cela que vous recherchez. Non, ce que vous exigez, ce n'est ni plus, ni moins, que de la soumission est de moi jamais vous ne l'obtiendrez »

« C'est ce que nous verrons, Potter. En attendant… »

Il attrapa rapidement le bras de garçon et en une fraction de seconde, ils disparurent en un tourbillon.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

« Merci Mione » Souffla Ron en prenant la potion que la jeune fille lui tendit.

Il l'avala cul sec, le goût était très amer, il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace. Heureusement, ce petit désagrément était largement compensé par son efficacité. En effet, la douleur commença à s'estomper tandis que les plaies ouvertes entamèrent lentement leurs guérisons.

« Tu as de la chance, Madame Pomfresh m'a donné l'une des dernières fioles qu'il lui restait » Dit Hermione en venant s'assoir a ses côtés.

« Comment va Neville ? » Demanda Ginny.

L'image du garçon se faisant torturer par Voldemort était ancrée dans son esprit. Ron avait voulu aider son ami, mais c'était peine perdu, il ne faisait pas le poids devant le mage noir qu'il l'avait immédiatement neutralisé.

« Il est toujours inconscient, mais il va s'en remettre. Luna dit qu'elle va rester pour le veiller »

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est dû accepter de se rendre » Lança le rouquin d'un ton brut.

« On n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Ron, c'était ça ou regarder tout le monde mourir. Il n'aurait pas hésité à s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre si nous avions refusé »

Il eut un silence.

Le poids de la défaite était un coup dur à admettre, jamais la situation n'avait à ce point était critique. Les jours à venir s'annonçaient des plus sombres et effrayantes et plus rien à présent ne semblait pouvoir arrêter l'emprise du mage noir sur le monde sorcier.

« Que croyez-vous qu'il fera à Harry ? » Questionna tout à coup Ginny, profondément angoissé à l'idée que son petit ami était sans doute sans défense et à la merci de son plus grand ennemi.

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas quel est l'intérêt pour Voldemort de le garder prisonnier, mais il doit forcément en avoir un » Réfléchie Hermione. « Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'une information que seul Harry peu lui donner ou… »

C'est alors qu'une raison des plus plausibles lui vînt subitement à l'esprit, une raison qui justifierait amplement le fait que le seigneur des ténèbres ait épargné le jeune homme.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses à quoi ? » Fit Ron.

« Et s'il avait finalement tout découvert à propos des Horcruxes et du fragment d'âme que possède Harry ? »

« Quoi ! Mais enfin comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il avait peut-être déjà des doutes après tout Dumbledore avait bien deviné, lui »

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ! » Exigea Ginny, qui avait l'impression d'être ignoré.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, l'air mal à l'aise. Ils savaient que le moment était venu d'expliquer certaines choses à la jeune fille.

« Ginny, si nous ne sommes pas allés à Poudlard cette année, c'est parce que nous sommes partis à la recherche d'objets très importants. On les appels des Horcruxes. Ils contiennent chacun un morceau d'âme que Voldemort a dissimulé et lui assure l'immortalité » Expliqua rapidement Hermione.

« Alors c'est pour ça que ce monstre à capturé, Harry ? Il veut savoir ou vous avez mis ces objets ? » Questionna la jeune fille.

« En réalité, je pense que cela à un rapport avec le fait qu'Harry à découvert qu'il était lui-même porteur d'un fragment d'âme »

« Quoi ! Non c'est pas possible » Souffla Ginny, au bord du désarroi. « Il ne peut pas… »

Hermione regarda son amie avec compassion, elle comprenait parfaitement la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

« Attend Mione, si Tu-Sais-Qui l'a fait prisonnier pour cette raison, cela signifie qu'il ne compte pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui dit Ron.

« Et bien, dans le peu que j'ai pu lire sur les Horcruxes, il n'y avait rien qui mentionnait comment on pouvait l'extraire une fois placé. Mais si c'est effectivement possible et que Voldemort sait comment faire, Harry n'aura alors plus aucune utilité pour lui. Tant qu'il garde le morceau d'âme, il est protégé, enfin en quelque sorte »

« Sauf s'il décide de sacrifier un Horcruxe » Décréta Ron, d'une voix grave.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait une telle chose » Commença la brune « Il sait que nous en avons déjà détruit beaucoup, il ne lui reste que Nagini et comme son âme est devenu trop instable, il ne tentera pas d'en créer de nouveaux. L'immortalité est très importante pour lui, je suis certaine qu'il ne prendrait pas le risque de la reposer uniquement sur son serpent. Harry est une seconde garantie, une opportunité qu'il ne laissera pas échapper »

« J'espère que tu as raison » Prononça la plus jeune des Weasley. "Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est comment s'est-il retrouvé avec un morceau d'âme en lui ? C'est insensé ! Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant et pas moi ? "

Ron soupira.

"C'est une longue histoire..."

C'est alors que Molly et George rejoignirent le petit groupe. Malgré son épuisement, la mère de famille tentait de faire bonne mine tandis que son époux cachait sous un chaleureux sourire une inquiétude profonde.

« Nous allons pouvoir rentrer chez nous » Indiqua l'homme sur un air qui se voulait rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » Questionna Ron.

« Si nous voulons rester libre, il va falloir se plier au nouveau régime instauré par Voldemort. Je sais que se ne sera pas facile mais au moins on restera ensemble »

« Qu'en est-il de l'Ordre ? » Interrogea Hermione.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent, l'air maussade.

« L'Ordre sera dissoute. Continuer à la faire exister serait bien trop dangereux »

« Quand je penses à tous les efforts qu'on a fait et toutes les personnes que nous avons perdu, ce n'est vraiment pas juste. Ce monstre ne finira donc jamais par reçevoir ce qu'il mérite » Murmura Ron, désabusé par la situation.

Il sentit tout à coup une main douce glisser dans la sienne. Contre toute attente, Hermione lui tendit un regard emplit de détermination.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on s'apitoie surtout pas maintenant, tu entends. Si tu décide d'abandonner, alors effectivement on aura accompli tant de choses pour rien et les personnes qui nous ont quitté seront mortes en vain. On ne doit pas désespérer. Nous affaiblir et nous casser moralement c'est ce que Voldemort veut, s'il te plait, ne lui donne cette satisfaction. Nous sommes toujours en vie et pour le moment c'est ce qui compte le plus »

« Tu as raison, mais je ne vois vraiment comment on pourra en venir à bout. Il contrôle pratiquement tout et si ce n'est pas encore le cas, cela le deviendra dans très peu de temps. En plus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que le battre dans un duel est impossible, il est beaucoup trop puissant. Et pour couronner le tout, il détient Harry prisonnier dans un endroit dont-on ne sait absolument rien. Je ne veux pas être défaitiste mais nos chances de le vaincre sont quasiment nul »

« Non, c'est faux. Nous mettrons plus de temps c'est tout, mais je refuse de croire que tout est perdu. Il y a toujours quelque chose à tenter, Ron, on doit juste s'en donner les moyens » Fit Hermione d'un air inflexible.

Molly eut un petit sourire devant la bravoure dont faisait preuve la jeune fille. C'était les paroles les plus réconfortantes qu'elle avait pu entendre de la journée et merlin sait qu'après la perte de son fils elle en avait bien besoin.

Autour d'eux, ne restait qu'une poignée de sorciers, la plupart avaient retrouvés leurs foyers et certains se préparaient déjà à fuir le pays.

Tandis qu'une nouvelle ère s'apprêter à débuter, pour d'autres une nouvelle guerre avait aussi commencée.

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Harry se serait attendu à se retrouver n'importe où, mais certainement pas ici.

Le soleil était si rayonnant qu'il fut ébloui un court instant. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon, le ciel arborait une éclatante couleur azur ou on pouvait percevoir de grands volatiles tournoyaient dans les airs. A quelques pas d'eux, se trouvait une gigantesque forêt dense qui abritait fleurs, arbres et fruits exotiques confondus. Au son familier des vagues, Harry pivota sur lui-même et découvrit avec stupéfaction la mer qui venait lentement s'échouer sur le sable fin et doré.

Le garçon demeura contemplatif devant ce spectacle des plus inattendus. C'était une vision digne de ces petits coins de paradis qu'il avait déjà eu l'opportunité d'entrevoir à l'écran ou en image, sauf que là, c'était bien réel.

Il était alors sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'était plus en Angleterre.

Son regard se posa tout à coup sur son ennemi qui esquissa un demi-sourire.

« Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Saches que tu te trouve actuellement sur l'une des plus belles îles qui existe au monde »

« Une île ? » Répéta Harry en faisant un mouvement circulaire des yeux. « Je suis étonné qu'il n'y ait pas plus de touriste » Dit-il, d'un ton sarcastique en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. « Et où sommes-nous exactement ? »

« Dans une zone difficile d'accès et pourtant très connu qui à même fait naître une légende. Je suis certain que tu l'as connaît les moldus nomme cela _Le triangle des Bermudes_ »

Cette appellation ne fut effectivement pas étrangère à Harry qui avait déjà entendu tout un tas de rumeur impliquant des bateaux ainsi que des avions mystérieusement disparus dans cette zone.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici » Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Patience » Fit Voldemort d'un air à la fois inquiétant et énigmatique. « La visite n'est pas encore terminé, suis-moi »

Voyant son ennemi s'éloigner de la plage pour pénétrer dans la forêt, le garçon décida de le suivre en silence.

Les deux hommes ne firent que quelques mètres avant d'arriver à la destination convenue.

Là, entouré d'une verdure abondante, se trouvait une habitation plutôt atypique. Construite entièrement de pierre et de bois, elle prenait la forme de carrés ou de rectangles associés. Certaines façades n'étaient que de grandes fenêtres qui s'étendaient du sol au plafond et qui prenait toute la largeur d'une pièce. Harry aperçu sur le côté gauche, ce qui devait être un balcon et qui était soutenu par deux imposantes colonnes.

Il se demanda alors s'ils étaient venus rendre visite à quelqu'un d'important ou si Voldemort était venu chercher quelque chose de spécifique ? Dans les deux cas, il ne comprenait pas très bien sa présence.

Sans lui fournir d'explication, le seigneur des ténèbres l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la demeure. Le jeune homme sentit immédiatement que l'atmosphère était plus fraîche ici, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas au vu de la chaleur qui régnait en dehors.

Etrangement, il trouva un foyer plus qu'impeccable, c'était comme si la maison venait d'être construite et n'avait jamais accueillit d'occupants. D'ailleurs, Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'affaires personnelles, ni d'éléments qui auraient justifié une présence humaine, seuls de simples meubles en chêne venaient combler l'espace.

« Tu excuseras la pauvreté de cette endroit, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration » Décréta tout à coup Voldemort, qui avait deviné les pensées du jeune homme.

« Alors cette demeure est à vous ? » Questionna Harry, quelque peu surpris.

« En effet, mais je n'y vivrai pas seul. Tu habiteras avec moi désormais »

Une lueur colérique passa à travers les prunelles du garçon.

« C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas vivre sous le même toit que vous »

« Et pourtant tu n'auras pas le choix, tu vas devoir te plier à cette décision parce que je ne changerai pas d'avis »

« Alors tant pis je m'enfuirai ! »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, mais rappel-toi que tu es sur une île et j'ai placé tout autour des barrières anti transplanage pour que personnes ne puisse entrer ou sortir, mis à part moi, bien évidement. De plus, tu n'as pas de balais, ni aucune créature volante à ta disposition alors à moins que tu ne construises un radeau, ce qui serait peine perdu puisque tu périrais inévitablement en mer, tu ne quitteras pas cet endroit sans mon consentement »

« Et combien de temps au juste il me faudra rester ici ? » Fit Harry, d'une voix rude et sec.

« Aussi longtemps qu'il me plaira » Répondit simplement le Lord.

A cela, Harry plissa doucement les yeux.

« En réalité, vous n'avez pas du tout l'intention de me rendre ma liberté. J'ai quitté une cage pour en entrer dans une autre, elle est seulement plus spacieuse et plus jolie, mais au final je suis toujours prisonnier »

« La durée de ton séjour ici ne dépendra que de ton comportement. Si au fil du temps, tu te conduis bien, alors je t'accorderai certaines faveurs, mais cela ne dépends que de toi » Spécifia le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry n'aimait pas ce que ces mots sous entendaient. Il avait une idée bien précise de ce que _se conduire bien _signifiait pour Voldemort et si telle était la clé de sa liberté, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'était pas prés de l'obtenir.

D'un autre côté, il était tellement désireux de revoir un jour ses proches qu'il pressentait que quelques concessions seraient à envisager. Il se demanda alors ce que les autres avaient pu ressentir en ne le voyant pas revenir ? Comment gérer t-ils sa disparition et la victoire de Voldemort ?

« Est-ce que mes amis savent que je suis toujours en vie ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant d'un air soupçonneux, le Lord.

Voldemort afficha une expression moqueuse avant de prononcer :

« J'admets qu'il aurait été fort plaisant de les voir pleurer ta perte. Néanmoins, dans ma grande bonté j'ai fais passer le message par le biais de mes mangemorts que je ne t'avais pas tué ».

« C'est trop aimable » Prononça sarcastiquement Harry tandis qu'il s'approcha de la grande fenêtre pour contempler l'extérieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard il reprit la parole en employant un ton légèrement provocateur :

« Cela doit-être un véritable supplice pour vous de ne pas pouvoir achever ce que vous avez commencé quelques années plus tôt. Cependant, si vous devez blâmer quelqu'un commencer donc par vous-même. Après tout, si vous n'aviez pas écouté cette prophétie ridicule qui vous à conduit à essayer de me tuer quand j'étais bébé, vous n'auriez pas disparu durant toutes ces années. Et plus important, je n'aurais jamais acquis un fragment de votre âme. On récolte ce que l'on sème, vous devriez méditer sur cet adage »

Harry sentit soudainement une force le pousser contre la vitre et l'immobiliser. Voldemort s'approcha rapidement et empoigna son cou pour le serrer entre ses longs doigts fins. Son irritation était palpable et ses yeux arboraient à présent une lueur qu'on aurait pu qualifier de démentiel.

« Tu oses me donner des leçons ? La seule raison pour laquelle tu es toujours vivant c'est parce que des gens se sont toujours sacrifier pour toi, sans eux, tu n'es rien ! Si Dumbledore n'avait pas été présent, tu n'aurais jamais découvert mon secret sur l'immortalité et tant d'autres choses qu'il t'a apprit sur mon passé. Si tu n'avais pas reçu maintes fois l'aide de tes amis, tu n'aurais pas accompli la moitié de ce que tu as réalisé. Tu n'es pas aussi fort et doué que les autres le pensent, en réalité tu es simplement bien entouré »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur ceux du mage noir qui ne cilla pas.

Puis, un instant plus tard il se mit à remuer les lèvres pour déclarer avec bravoure :

« Au moins moi j'ai des amis, des gens qui se soucis de mon bien être et qui étaient là lorsque j'en ai eu le plus besoin. Oh mais c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, vous êtes tellement seul ! Vous savez pourquoi vos mangemorts vous sont fidèles ? C'est parce qu'ils ont peur, leurs loyauté envers vous n'est dû qu'à la crainte que vous leur inspirez »

« Tu crois cela ? Ils me suivent parce qu'ils savent que je suis le seul qui soit capable de changer le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Grâce à moi, les lignées de sangs purs seront préservées de la souillure des sangs de bourbe et la communauté magique deviendra plus puissante. Les sorciers n'auront plus à se dissimuler, nous pourrons vivre au grand jour et démontrer aux moldus qui nous sommes vraiment. Ils n'auront alors d'autre choix que de nous accepter et admettre notre supériorité »

« C'est complètement délirant ! Le fais que nous soyons doté de magie ne fais en rien de nous des êtres supérieurs. C'est injuste de leur imposer une telle chose ! Vous les punissez simplement parce que votre père n'a jamais accepté le fait que votre mère était une sorcière et qu'il vous a lâchement délaissé »

C'était la provocation de trop et Voldemort répliqua instantanément :

« Crucio »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas émettre un seul cri, la douleur était difficilement supportable, heureusement elle ne dura qu'un instant.

« C'est drôle que tu défendes avec tant d'ardeur les moldus, tu as pourtant eu la preuve de leurs ignominies » Fit le Lord en s'approchant doucement du visage de son ennemi pour venir lui chuchoter à l'oreille « Rappel-toi de toutes ces fois ou ta propre famille t'a méprisé, allant jusqu'à te faire crever de faim, t'obligeant à faire toutes leurs corvées et te faisant dormir dans un vulgaire placard situé sous un escalier. Jours après jours, ils ont chéri leur enfant, mais pour eux, tu n'étais qu'une abomination, une honte, c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne sortait jamais en ta présence, qu'il te cachait à la vue de tous, ils ne voulaient surtout pas que les autres découvrent ton anormalité »

Les mots n'auraient pas dû l'atteindre, pourtant Harry sentit une déchirure à l'intérieur.

Il ne pouvait pas nier les paroles de son ennemi, ces derniers étaient malheureusement véridiques et c'étaient ça qui faisait le plus mal.

Il avait toujours beaucoup souffert du manque d'affection de son oncle et de sa tante qui n'étaient autre que les derniers membres de sa famille. Il aurait tant aimé recevoir ne serais-ce qu'un sourire, une parole gentille ou un geste encourageant de temps à autre. Mais à la place, il n'avait eu que haine et dédain, Harry savait pourtant qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi contre un peu d'amour de leur part.

Son regard croisa à nouveau celui du seigneur des ténèbres qui l'observa d'un air satisfait.

« Tu connais peut-être beaucoup de choses sur mon passé, mais comme tu peux le constater j'en connais aussi suffisamment sur le tient. D'ailleurs, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Après tout, mon Horcruxe ne doit avoir aucun secret pour moi»

Une bouffée de rage s'empara tout à coup du jeune homme.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Voldemort esquissa un sourire, bien conscient de la fureur qu'il provoquerait en prononçant ces paroles.

« Trêve de bavardage, je dois retourner en Angleterre, il est grand temps de mettre en place tous les beaux projets que j'ai pour préserver l'avenir des sorciers. Leina ! » Appela le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry aperçu aussitôt un elfe de maison apparaître au milieu de la pièce pour venir s'incliner respectueusement prés de l'homme.

« Occupe-toi de monsieur Potter jusqu'à mon retour » Ordonna-t-il, sans poser les yeux sur la créature.

« Oui, maître »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Voldemort transplana laissant Harry et l'elfe seul à seul.

« Si monsieur Potter veux bien suivre Leina pour découvrir la chambre que le maître lui a attribué »

Le garçon n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais de crainte que l'elfe adopte une réaction excessive il donna son accord et la suivie jusqu'à l'étage.

De là, il longea un petit couloir pour atteindre la dernière porte du fond. L'elfe tourna la poignée enfin de le laisser pénétrer dans la pièce.

A l'image de la maison, l'ameublement de la chambre était uniquement en bois. Il y avait une armoire, une commode, une table de chevet, une bibliothèque, un lit, mais là encore aucun bibelots, tableaux ou même de livres ne venaient abriter la pièce.

« Si monsieur Potter le permet, Leina va s'occuper de vous fournir des affaires personnels comme des vêtements ainsi que…»

« Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer mes propres affaires que j'ai laissé en Angleterre ? » Interrompit-il.

« Leina va faire part de votre demande au maître et si le seigneur des ténèbres accepte, je me chargerai de vous les apporter le plus rapidement possible»

« Je suis certain qu'il sera d'accord avec cette idée, vous pourriez nous faire transplaner pour je puisse aller les chercher tout de suite ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air de rien. Il savait que les elfes ne connaissaient pas les contraintes anti transplanage et que c'était sa seule opportunité.

« C'est impossible, monsieur Potter, le maître à formellement interdit que vous quittiez l'île et je dois lui transmettre toutes demandes de votre part avant de les exaucer »

« Dommage » Murmura Harry en exprimant un soupire « Je sens que je ne vais pas du tout me plaire, ici »

A suivre...

* * *

Note : Plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé si je pouvais remettre mon histoire"Tentation vers le mal" sur le site. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre favorablement à cette demande pour la simple et bonne raison que cette histoire contient beaucoup de fautes et d'incohérences qui me font énormément honte. J'espère avoir un jour le temps de la corriger comme il se doit enfin de pouvoir la remettre sur le site. En attendant, j'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision et les raisons pour lesquelles cette histoire à été supprimé.


	4. Chapter 3

« J'ai fait preuve de négligence et c'est pourquoi le hasard et la mauvaise fortune, qui s'acharnent à détruire tout projet insuffisamment préparé, ont fini par me mettre en échec. Mais j'ai beaucoup appris, à présent. Je comprends aujourd'hui des choses qui m'échappaient auparavant » Lord Voldemort extrait du livre _Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lord Voldemort leva d'un air nonchalant sa main droite et observa la baguette qu'il avait prise à Potter pendant qu'il était inconscient.

Il savait que cette dernière n'était pas la sienne et qu'elle avait appartenu à Drago Malfoy. Il plissa les yeux pour reporter son attention sur les deux autres objets ayant appartenu au garçon. L'un était une cape d'invisibilité en parfaite état tandis que l'autre était un petit sac de velours contenant trois morceaux de la baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix. Le jeune homme avait sans doute gardé cette dernière dans l'espoir de pouvoir la reconstituer un jour ou l'autre.

Malheureusement, songea le seigneur des ténèbres, ce que Potter devait certainement ignorer c'est qu'il est pratiquement impossible de réparer une baguette et d'en restaurer les propriétés magiques. Les morceaux pourraient très bien n'en faire plus qu'un, cela ne signifierait pas pour autant qu'elle fonctionnerait comme avant.

Tandis que cette réflexion resta dans un coin de son esprit, Voldemort prit quelques instants pour s'interroger sur sa propre baguette. Il devait avouer que depuis la mort de Rogue, il n'avait pas ressentit la puissance qu'il avait tant espéré. C'était comme si la baguette de Sureau lui résistait une nouvelle fois et qu'il ne parvenait pas à en tirer tout le potentiel dont-elle était capable.

D'un geste vif, il tira de sa manche le bâton de la mort et le pointa sur ce qui restait de la baguette de Potter.

« Reparo » Souffla-t-il.

Mais rien ne se produisit et l'homme en éprouva en profond agacement, il essaya une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès.

Pour lui, il n'y avait alors que deux raisons à cet échec. Soit les pouvoirs de la baguette de Sureau était surestimé, ce dont il doutait fortement, puisqu'il l'avait vu à l'oeuvre durant son combat contre Dumbledore. Ou bien, il n'était toujours pas son véritable maître, ce qui signifiait que Severus ne l'avait pas été non plus.

Mais alors qui ?

Une chose était certaine, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard avait été son possesseur jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit ou il fut tué par Rogue lui-même dans la tour d'astronomie. Mais, il n'était pas seul ce soir là, quelqu'un d'autre aurait très bien pu désarmer le vieil homme avant qu'il ne périsse de la main de ce cher Severus. Il savait qu'une poignée de mangemort étaient présents, mais le premier à avoir confronté l'ancien directeur était Drago Malfoy.

Se pourrait-il alors que Dumbledore s'était laissé désarmer par le jeune Malfoy et qu'en conséquence il soit devenu le nouveau maître de la baguette de Sureau ? Oui, cette hypothèse était tout à fait plausible, mais il devait s'en assurer.

Il jeta un nouveau un regard en direction de la baguette de Drago. Potter avait arraché cette dernière des mains du jeune Malfoy le jour où lui et ses amis avaient été fait prisonnier au manoir.

Un petit sourire, presque imperceptible, étira soudain la bouche sans lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, le destin est décidé de placer Harry Potter en travers de sa route. Une étrange coïncidence ? Ou bien la chance avait-elle choisi de sourire à nouveau au garçon en lui offrant un si beau cadeau ?

Quoique ce fut, les règles du jeu avait changé désormais et Voldemort comptait bien acquérir la moindre petit chose pouvant revenir au jeune homme.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP°0°0°0°0°0**

Il n'y avait pas de silence plus pesant que celui survenant durant un hommage rendu aux personnes défuntes.

Parmi la foule, on pouvait distinguer des regards remplis de tristesse et de compassion se croiser, des gestes d'affections et de soutiens se manifester et une immense douleur bientôt remplacer par une irrésistible colère, s'exprimer.

Une fois de plus, la guerre avait laissé une trace indélébile dans le cœur de chacun.

Pour certain, la victoire du camp opposé représentait l'abandon de tout espoir et de toute combativité, pour d'autre, c'était une raison d'être plus fort, plus vaillant.

La cérémonie terminé, la foule s'estompa en divers endroits, dont un se trouvant être la chaumière aux coquillages.

Lorsqu'Hermione et Ron y apparurent, les pieds ensevelis dans le sable, ils eurent comme une impression de déjà vu. Malheureusement, l'absence d'Harry à leurs cotés, fit rapidement naître en eux un sentiment de nostalgie qui dériva sur un autre souvenir douloureux.

Hermione tourna sa tête en direction de l'endroit ou ils avaient enterré Dobby. La jeune fille se demanda alors combien de vie serait encore sacrifié au nom de cette guerre sans merci ? Combien de blessures et de châtiments devraient-ils encore endurer ? Combien de larmes avaient déjà été versé ?

Autant de questions que la jeune fille n'était pas certaine de vouloir en connaître les réponses.

« Mione ? Tu viens »

Elle se tourna pour apercevoir Ron qui lui tendait la main. Sans hésiter, elle l'a serra et le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison.

Bien entendu, Bill et Fleur étaient présents et autour d'eux se trouvait le reste de la famille Weasley.

« Où sont les autres ? » Interrogea Ron.

« Nous ne pouvons pas parler ici, c'est bien trop risqué. Kingsley nous a indiqué un endroit dans lequel nous serons à l'abris. Ce Portoloin nous y conduira » Fit Arthur, en esquissant un geste de la main en direction d'un vieux pichet. «Ne perdons pas de temps, venez »

Les deux adolescents s'approchèrent et posèrent leurs mains au dessus des autres. En à peine une seconde, ils disparurent de la propriété, laissant derrière eux une bourrasque de vent.

C'est à une altitude de 350 m que le groupe posa pieds sur la terre ferme. Une brise à la fois douce et rafraichissante vînt les accueillir. Il y avait une odeur de fleurs et de terre qui flottait dans les airs, tandis que non loin de là, on pouvait entendre un ruisseau s'écouler lentement sur les galets de grès et de brèche.

« Où sommes-nous exactement ? » Demanda Hermione en admirant la vue imprenable qui s'offrait à elle.

« Sur la montagne du Pike of Stickle » Lui répondit une voix au timbre doux.

Tout le monde se retourna pour faire face à Kingsley shacklebolt qui exprima un chaleureux sourire.

« Suivez-moi, les autres sont déjà là »

Sans prononcer un mot, ils suivirent l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte qui se trouvait à quelques minutes de marche. Une fois arrivé, ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur pour constater qu'une partie de la caverne était rempli d'une eau claire aux reflets scintillant.

Intrigué, Ron s'en approcha. Faisant un mouvement de la main, il plongea ses doigts à travers l'eau humide et froide. Mais chose étonnante, lorsque qu'il la retira, il constata que cette dernière n'était pas mouillé, c'était comme si le liquide s'était immédiatement évaporer.

« C'est un leurre » Murmura Hermione.

« C'est exact. Il s'agit en réalité d'un passage que nous avons mis en place pour protéger le nouveau quartier général » Expliqua Kingsley.

« Alors, l'Ordre du phénix ne va pas disparaître ? » Interrogea la brune.

« Disons qu'officiellement oui, mais officieusement non » Décréta l'homme, d'un ton neutre. « A présent, Venez »

Il enjoint chacun à s'aventurer au creux de l'étendue d'eau qui leur ouvrit directement un accès sous terrains. Celui-ci abritait un large corridor en pierre qui les mena vers une grande salle ou tout le monde les attendaient patiemment.

Parmi eux, se trouvait Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Diggle Dedalus**, **mais également Abelforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Rubeus Hagrid.

« Je vous en pris, installez-vous, nous allons débuter la réunion » Annonça Kingsley.

Tous prirent un siège pour s'installer face à la grande table placé au milieu de la pièce.

« Je suis certain que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réuni. La cause pour laquelle nous nous battons n'a aucunement changé, excepté qu'étant donné la conjoncture actuelle, la lutte sera plus dure, plus pénible. Alors, si quelqu'un pense qu'il ne sera pas capable de le supporter, il peut dés à présent partir. Aucun reproche ne lui sera adressé, c'est une décision qui vous appartient, alors choisissez »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle.

Personne ne prononça un mot, personne n'esquissa un seul geste et personne n'eut le besoin de réfléchir. Tous avaient déjà fait leur choix.

« Je suis heureux de pouvoir compter sur chacun d'entre vous » Sourit Kingsley. « Maintenant faisons un point sur la situation »

« Poudlard, le ministère, les commerces, tout a été investit par le seigneur des ténèbres » Annonça Doge, sans ambages.

« Qu'en est-il de Harry ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ou il se trouve ? » Demanda Molly, visiblement inquiète.

« Nous n'avons aucune piste pour l'instant, même les mangemorts semblent ignorer ou il peut-être » Répondit Abelforth.

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi en faire un prisonnier ? Jusque là, le seigneur des ténèbres a toujours dit qu'il voulait sa mort. Ne me dites pas que le garçon est laissé en vie pour subir les tortures de ce malade ! » S'exclama Hestia, d'un ton paniqué.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, pensant tout deux à la même chose. Il était peut-être temps de partager le secret de l'immortalité de Voldemort aux personnes ayant toujours lutées à leurs côtés dans cette guerre.

« En fait, nous avons peut être une idée de la raison pour laquelle Harry a été laissé en vie » Commença la jeune fille.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

« Expliquez-vous, miss Granger » Fit le professeur McGonagall.

« Avant de mourir, le professeur Dumbledore a révélé quelque chose a Harry. Si Voldemort est toujours en vie, c'est parce qu'il a créé des Horcruxes qui font de lui un être immortel. Ron et moi avons accompagné Harry afin de l'aider à les débusquer pour les anéantir »

« Pardonnez-moi mais un Horcruxe, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Kingsley, visiblement intrigué.

« Normalement, il s'agit d'un objet contenant un morceau d'âme et qui protège la personne si son corps se trouve abîmé ou détruit. Grace aux informations recueillies par le professeur Dumbledore, nous avons pu dénicher la plupart d'entre eux. Le seul Horcruxe qui restait devait être le serpent, Nagini »

« Ah, parce que ce machin peut également être placé dans un être vivant ? Comment est-ce possible ? » Interrogea Doge, complètement bouleversé par cette nouvelle.

« Pour réussir à créer un Horcruxe, il faut commettre un meurtre de cette façon l'âme se déchire et peut être ensuite dissimulé dans un réceptacle. Cependant, utiliser un être vivant est fortement déconseillé étant donné qu'il peut alors se déplacer et penser par soi-même, mais Voldemort peut contrôler son serpent, grâce au fouchelangue, il a donc ignoré ce risque »

« Est-ce que Voldemort garde Harry en vie parce qu'il sait que vous avez découvert ou sont cacher ses Horcruxes ? D'ailleurs, combien en restent-ils exactement ? » Questionna Abelforth.

Hermione paru soudain perplexe.

« Il en reste deux. Malheureusement, Harry à découvert au cour de la bataille de Poudlard qu'il en était lui-même un »

Un court silence s'installa autour de la table. Chacun semblait assimiler les dernières paroles de la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que tu en es sur ? » Fit Molly, dont le coeur sembla rater un battement.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer lentement devant la mine déconfite de Madame Weasley.

« Comment Voldemort a-t-il pu placer un bout de son âme en Harry ? C'est à peine croyable! » Fit Abelforth.

« Il ne la pas fait intentionnellement. D'après le professeur Dumbledore, le jour ou Voldemort a lancé le sortilège impardonnable et que ce dernier c'est retourner contre lui, son âme, devenu trop instable, c'est rattaché au seul être encore vivant. C'est pourquoi Harry peut surement parler fourchelangue et c'est surement la raison pour laquelle il y a une connexion entre lui et Voldemort »

« Alors cela signifie que si nous voulons tuer Voldemort, il faut… »

« NON » S'écria Ginny qui était resté jusque là en retrait. « Personne ne touchera à Harry ! »

« Voyons miss Weasley, personne ne fera quoi que se soit à monsieur Potter » Répondit immédiatement le professeur McGonagall, d'une éloquence parfaitement calme. « Est-ce vous savez miss Granger, s'il y a un moyen d'extraire le fragment d'âme ? »

« Comme vous pouvez vous en douter professeur, l'étude des Horcruxes relève d'une magie extrêmement sombre et sur le peu que j'ai pu lire à leurs sujets, il n'était mentionné nulle part la manière d'en retirer un de son réceptacle. Par ailleurs, même si c'était possible, je ne sais même pas si on pourrait tenter l'expérience. Il ne faut oublier que contrairement à un objet, l'être humain possède lui-même une âme, des sentiments, une conscience. Cela pourrait faire toute la différence »

« Où avez trouvé vos renseignements sur les Horcruxes ? » Demanda Kingsley.

« Dans un livre que le professeur Dumbledore a retiré de la section interdite de Poudlard et conservé dans son bureau. Il s'intitule _secret les plus sombre des forces du mal _»

« Cet ouvrage, vous l'avez encore ? »

« Oui, mais je vous préviens, c'est de la magie très noire »

« Peu importe, nous devons en savoir un maximum sur ce sujet si cela peux nous aider à combattre Voldemort »

« Et en attendant ? On va le laisser au commande de la communauté sorcière ? » Fit Elphias Doge.

« Pour le moment nous jouissons d'une certaine liberté, si nous nous opposons ouvertement au nouveau régime, il ne nous sera plus possible d'agir. En conséquence, il faut que tout le monde pense que l'ordre du phénix n'existe plus et que nous nous plions chacun devant le gouvernement instauré par Voldemort. Soyez discret et vigilant, je suis persuadé que certain d'entre nous serons surveillé ou mis à l'épreuve. Il ne faut pas que votre comportement puisse éveiller de soupçons »

Tous acquiéçèrent en même temps.

Un nouveau silence s'installa quand tout à coup Ron demanda, incertain :

« Euh, sinon est-ce que c'est vrai que les dernières années vont devoir quand même passer leurs examens à la rentrée ? »

**0°0°0°0°0LVLVLVLV0°0°0°0°0**

Allongé sur son nouveau lit, Harry ouvrit tout à coup les yeux.

D'un air songeur, il fixa durant plusieurs secondes le plafond immaculé de la pièce avant de tourner doucement la tête en direction de la porte fenêtre où émané une vive lumière.

Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Se demanda-t-il.

D'une lenteur déconcertante, il se redressa afin de se mettre en position assise.

Contre toute attente, il n'avait pas fait un seul mauvais rêve cette nuit, il ne s'était pas non plus réveillé et mieux encore, il réalisa qu'il y avait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi agréable nuit. Dans de telles conditions, Harry devait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

Posant un pied, puis deux à terre, le garçon se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain qui lui était réservé. Il n'y demeura pas plus de quinze minutes, juste le temps de se doucher et de s'habiller. Le choix de ses vêtements ne posa aucun problème puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul modèle de pantalons et de chemises reproduit en une dizaine d'exemplaire dans son armoire. Le tout bien évidement dans une couleur noire, ce qui ne surpris guère le jeune homme.

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger, il découvrit comme la veille qu'une table avait été dressée à son encontre et que le petit déjeuné l'attendait. L'elfe qui avait été chargé de s'occuper de lui ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié, au moins il n'allait pas mourir de faim, ni de soif.

Tirant un siège, il s'installa confortablement et avisa tous ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Il commença d'abord par se servir un verre de jus de fruit avant de s'attaquer aux viennoiseries qui avaient un goût sucré et exquis dans la bouche.

Il fut tout à coup saisi lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'élever à l'autre bout de la pièce :

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais passer ta mâtiné à dormir »

Voldemort s'avança d'une démarche gracieuse et alla s'installer en face du jeune homme qui l'observa sans dire un mot.

« Oh mais je t'en prie, ne t'arrête pas de manger pour moi » S'amusa le seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry replaça dans une corbeille de fruit une pomme d'un rouge saillant et se hâta de déclarer d'un ton brut :

« C'est étrange, subitement, je n'ai plus faim. Il faut croire que votre seule présence suffit à me couper l'appétit »

Il s'attendait à une remontrance de la part de l'homme mais ce dernier demeura calme face à l'insulte.

« C'est bien dommage » Fit Voldemort en murmurant en accio pour faire léviter jusqu'à lui la pomme que le garçon avait choisi. Il l'attrapa de la main droite et y croqua à pleine dent avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil a son ennemi et de murmurer « délicieuse »

_Si seulement elle pouvait être empoisonnée_. Songea le garçon.

« L'elfe m'a dit que tu souhaitais récupérer certaines de tes affaires personnelles. Je suppose que tu as déjà une idée précise de celles que tu veux ? »

« Eh bien pour commencer, je dirais celles que vous m'avez dérobées pendant j'étais inconscient » Fit Harry d'un ton froid.

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'une cape d'invisibilité pour te cacher, ni d'une baguette pour te défendre, tant que tu restes ici tu ne cours aucun danger, tu es sous ma protection » Décréta le Lord d'une voix douce en croquant un autre bout de pomme.

Harry réalisa combien ces paroles sortant de la bouche de son ennemi étaient à la fois absurdes et effrayantes.

« Ces objets outre leurs fonctions ont une grande valeur pour moi ce qui n'est pas votre cas, alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement me les rendre puisque vous n'en aurait pas l'utilité »

« Peut-être, mais chaque chose à un prix, la question est à combien estimes-tu ton ancienne baguette et la vieille cape de ton père ? » Dit-il, en agrémentant sa question d'un sourire perfide.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Alors Voldemort savait également que la cape avait appartenu à son père. Comment avait-il pu récolter autant d'informations personnelles à son sujet ? Est-ce qu'il avait pu voir dans son esprit pendant qu'il était inconscient ? Non, c'est impossible sinon il n'ignorerait pas qu'il détenait une seconde relique de la mort.

A moins qu'il ne le sache mais que réunir les trois reliques ne l'intéressait guère. Après tout, que ferait le seigneur des ténèbres d'une cape d'invisibilité et d'une pierre de résurrection ? Probablement rien, cependant Harry était certain que Voldemort serait susceptible de vouloir les trois objets pour ne serait-ce que vérifier la véracité de la légende qui disait que celui qui les possédaient devenait le maître incontesté de la mort.

« J'ai fait le serment de protéger votre Horcruxe et je suis prisonnier sur votre maudite île, alors je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous souhaitez de plus »

« Des réponses » Fit simplement le seigneur des ténèbres en faisant disparaître le fruit qu'il détenait ainsi que tous ce qui se trouvaient sur la table. Il se pencha alors sur cette dernière, la faisant légèrement grincer au passage et murmura à l'encontre du jeune homme :

« Vois-tu, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue. J'ai éliminé Severus pour m'emparer de la totalité des pouvoirs de la baguette de Sureau et pourtant cette dernière me résiste toujours. J'étais persuadé que c'était lui qui avait désarmé Dumbledore, seulement il y a manifestement eu erreur sur la personne et je pense avoir trouvé qui est le véritable maître de la baguette. Tu dois surement le savoir, mais après l'échec de Lucius Malfoy au ministère j'ai chargé son fils d'exécuter une mission pour moi. Après une série de tentatives infructueuses, Drago à mis au point une armoire permettant de faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école. Cela étant fait, il s'est ensuite rendu auprès de Dumbledore pour achever le travail que je lui avais confié, mais bien sûr il en fut incapable. Le tuer n'était pas accessible pour lui, mais de toute évidence le désarmer, oui. J'ai tord dis moi ? Tu dois le savoir toi qui était présent ce soir là »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus » Souffla Harry, parfaitement conscient que sa tirade ne satisferait pas le mage noir.

« Si jeune est pourtant si peu de mémoire, c'est inquiétant tu sais » Lui dit Voldemort en effectuant un demi sourire. « Tu te rappels quand même ton petit séjour au manoir Malfoy j'espère ? Réfléchi bien ce n'est pas très loin. D'ailleurs c'est à ce moment là que tu t'es battu contre ce cher Drago et que tu as gagné sa baguette magique, et c'est aussi à cet instant que tu es devenu le nouveau maître de la baguette de Sureau »

Devant la théorie plus que perspicace du seigneur des ténèbres, Harry fit la seule chose qui lui était encore accessible. Il nia.

« Ce que vous dite n'a aucun sens, je ne suis pas le maître de cette baguette. J'ai volé celle de Drago Malfoy, mais en aucun cas, je ne l'ai désarmé »

« Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à te soumettre à un petit test ? » Demanda Voldemort en se levant tandis qu'il sortit de sous sa cape un paquet en velours que le garçon reconnu instantanément.

L'homme s'avança pour poser l'objet devant son ennemi et lui tendit d'emblée le bâton de la mort que le garçon observa d'un air perplexe.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les conséquences qui en découleront si tu as l'idée saugrenue de l'utiliser contre moi » Avertit le Lord.

« J'avoue pourtant que c'est très tentant » Sourit le garçon en la prenant entre ses doigts.

« N'oublie pas, je me suis engagé à ne pas tuer tes amis, rien ne m'empêche de les torturer pour le plaisir. Et j'ai bien entendu apporté une autre baguette avec moi » Dit-il, en montrant cette dernière dissimuler dans sa manche.

« Juste au cas où »

L'expression joviale du garçon s'estompa brutalement.

« Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur la tâche suivante. Je veux que tu reconstitues ta baguette »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que cela vous apporteras quelle soit réparée ? Pour vous c'est plutôt une bonne chose que je ne puisse plus l'utiliser »

« Ne poses pas de question, fais-le, c'est tout »

Bien que le ton employé ne plaise pas au garçon, ce dernier s'empara du paquet en velours pour sortir les trois morceaux de baguette. Il pointa sur celle-ci le bâton de la mort et soupira le sort qui s'y prêtait :

« Reparo »

Mais une fois de plus, rien ne se produisit.

« Vous êtes heureux ? » Fit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Pas du tout, tu n'y as mis aucune conviction. Recommence ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien, on ne pas reconstituer une baguette brisée, Ollivander lui-même, me l'a dit »

« Je suis d'accord qu'une baguette ordinaire ne pourrait réaliser un tel exploit, mais celle que tu détiens est loin d'être quelconque, tu dois seulement y mettre un peu plus de volonté. Rappelle-toi, il faut vraiment le vouloir pour que ça fonctionne et cela na s'applique uniquement aux sortilèges sombres. La baguette n'est qu'un outils, à toi de la manier correctement »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si je parviens à la remettre en état ? Est-ce que vous me réservez le même sort qu'à Rogue ? » Questionna durement le garçon.

Voldemort s'appuya sur la table et adopta une voix bien plus douce que précédemment.

« Tu possédes une partie de mon âme, ce qui te place dans une position très spéciale, je dirais même unique »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Te garder sain et sauf et une de mes principales priorités » Susurra le Lord.

A cela, Harry ne sut quoi répondre, c'est pourquoi il se contenta d'observer le seigneur des ténèbres qui prit le soin d'ajouter :

« Mais surtout n'omet jamais ceci, je suis le seul sur qui tu peux compter à présent. C'est moi qui te fourni de la nourriture, des habits, un lieu confortable alors quand je jugerai ton attitude irrespectueuse, c'est simple tu seras privés de ces choses et crois-moi, elles te manqueront cruellement »

« Il me semble que la dessus, vous m'avez déjà mis en garde »

« Tu es un Gryffondor, je préfère le dire trop souvent que pas assez »

Sur ces mots, le corps du mage noir se redressa et il reprit là ou il s'était arrêté :

« Allez, recommence »

Sous l'injonction, Harry orienta de nouveau le bâton de la mort sur sa baguette tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il attendit quelque instant jusqu'à ressentir le flux magique de la baguette venir se connecter à sa propre magie.

Tout à coup, un pouvoir grandissant lui traversa tout le corps, la sensation était stupéfiante et Harry se surprit même à l'apprécier. Il avait l'impression que ses capacités venaient de se décupler, qu'il pourrait transformer une flamme en un brasier. C'était l'un des sentiments les plus étranges qu'il avait expérimenté jusque là. C'était comme si la baguette lui fournissait une nouvelle énergie, il se sentait confiant et déterminé, si bien qu'il fut cette fois-ci convaincu de réussir.

« Reparo »

En une faction de seconde, les trois morceaux de la baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix n'en firent plus qu'un. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer un sourire, même s'il avait conservé sur lui les fragments de sa baguette, il n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, qu'un mince espoir de pouvoir la réutiliser un beau jour.

Délicatement, il referma la baguette entre ses doigts et accueillit le flux magique de cette dernière comme une vieille amie.

« Je me demande si elle fonctionne aussi bien qu'avant » Dit-il tout bas.

« La seule façon de s'en assurer, c'est de l'essayer » Répondit le Lord, comme une évidence. « Jette un sort »

Un peu déconcerté par l'encouragement du mage noir, Harry prononça la première formule qui lui vînt à l'esprit :

« Spero Patronum »

Une fumée de couleur argentée s'extirpa du bout de la baguette, prenant ensuite la forme d'un magnifique cerf qui parcourra l'ensemble de la pièce. Cette vision émerveilla Harry dont l'attention était uniquement porté sur l'animal qu'il venait de créer.

Lorsque la magie s'estompa, le garçon se tourna à nouveau vers Voldemort qui avait récupérer sa propre baguette et qu'il pointait désormais sur lui.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que le sort fusa dans sa direction. Sa baguette vola dans la main du mage noir qui sourit en retour au jeune homme.

« Vous...vous aviez dis que je n'avais rien à craindre ! »

« En effet, ma parole tient toujours. J'avais juste besoin de te désarmer pour que la baguette de Sureau me reconnaisse enfin comme son seul et unique maître » Expliqua Voldemort.

Cette raison ne rassura pas Harry qui ne voyait rien de positif dans le fait que le seigneur des ténèbres possédait à présent une baguette en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Bien, vous avez eu ce que voulez, je peux donc récupérer mes affaires »

« Je veux bien te rendre la cape, par contre je vais devoir garder ta baguette. Tu la récupéreras lorsque je jugerai le moment venu »

_Oui, donc autrement dis, je ne suis pas prés de la revoir. _Pensa amèrement Harry. Mais à dire vrai, cette décision ne le surprenait pas vraiment, il n'était pas fou au point de croire que le seigneur des ténèbres allait gentiment lui donner une arme lui permettant de le défier.

« Si je ne peux pas avoir ma baguette, alors je souhaiterai avoir autre chose »

« Quoi donc ? » Interrogea le Lord, avec intérêt.

« La gazette du sorcier. Si je suis condamné à vivre quelques temps en autarcie, j'aimerai bien me tenir au courant de l'actualité du monde sorcier »

« Voyons mon garçon, tu es pourtant bien placer pour savoir que toutes les sources de ce journal ne sont pas fiables »

« Je serais faire abstraction des articles de Rita Skeeter »

Voldemort considéra un moment la demande du jeune homme avant de répondre :

« Très bien, je te ferais parvenir la gazette de cette façon tu pourras constater les bouleversements de notre société »

Harry jeta un regard noir à son ennemi. Il savait pertinemment à quel genre de « bouleversements » Voldemort faisait allusion et devoir y assister sans pouvoir interférer, allait être un véritable supplice.

« Vous allez détruire notre monde » Murmura-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha et s'empara du visage de son ennemi, le forçant ainsi à croiser son regard incandescent.

« Non au contraire, je vais l'améliorer »


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour,

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter pour cette nouvelle rentrée 2013, un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs avis sur cette histoire que je compte bien faire perdurer !

Sachant que je n'ai rien publié depuis le début des vacances, je ne retiendrai pas d'avantage votre attention.

Alors bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_« Quand un sorcier passe du coté du mal, plus rien ne compte pour lui » Rubeus Hagrid, extrait d'Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban._

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

« My Lord » Prononcèrent à l'unisson l'ensemble des mangemorts qui formaient un demi cercle.

Voldemort venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, chacun retenu son souffle tandis qu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir que toutes les personnes qu'il avait requit étaient bien présente. D'une voix sifflante, il leur ordonna rapidement de s'asseoir et prit lui-même place sur un siège en velours noir et au dossier imposant.

Ils occupaient actuellement une des salles du ministère de la magie qui était désormais considérée comme un lieu de discussion et de prise de décision aux affaires magique.

Le calme s'installa rapidement. Ayant l'attention de tous, Voldemort prit la parole :

« Avant que nous débutions les sujets importants, je sais que certain d'entre vous se demande pourquoi Harry Potter n'a pas été éliminé lors de la bataille à Poudlard comme il avait été convenu » Débuta le seigneur des ténèbres qui sonda tous les regards autour sur lui. « Il ne doit y avoir aucun malentendu, si je n'ai pas tué le garçon c'est parce qu'une information très importante m'avait été caché et que j'ai du agir en conséquence. Vous savez tous que Severus Rogue est mort au cours de cette bataille ? Voyez-vous, j'ai découvert qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un espion pour l'ordre et comme Lord Voldemort n'accorde aucune pitié pour les traîtres je l'ai éliminé » Mentit-il, pour ne pas expliquer les véritables raisons de la mort de l'un de ses plus précieux éléments.

« Fort heureusement avant de nous quitter, ce cher Severus a pu me fournir de précieux renseignements, notamment en ce qui concerne le garçon. Bien qu'il vive encore, je peux vous certifier qu'il n'est plus une menace pour nous. Harry Potter est sous mon contrôle ainsi que la communauté magique de notre pays »

Des sourires triomphants s'étirèrent sur les visages des mangemorts, tandis que d'autres ne purent retenir une exclamation joyeuse.

« Où se trouve Potter à présent, maître ? » Demanda Lucius, après un moment.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne » Prononça Voldemort, qui le transperça du regard.

« Je vous prie d'excuser mon indiscrétion, my Lord » Répondit immédiatement Malfoy qui craignait, une fois de plus, d'attirer les foudres du mage noir.

Se tournant à nouveau vers l'assemblé, le seigneur ténèbres poursuivit :

« A présent, passons à autre chose. Je veux que la construction de la nouvelle école débute le plus vite possible. Selwyn, je veux que tu t'occupes de la supervision des opérations »

« Bien, maître »

« Rodolphus et Rabastan, vous allez me constituer une liste de professeurs que vous me remettrez le plus rapidement possible afin que je puisse les évaluer. Les matières que je compte instaurer dans cette école seront sensiblement les même qu'à Poudlard, j'ai donc besoin d'un enseignant pour chaque matière »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent de bonne grâce devant la demande de leur maître.

« Par ailleurs, les évaluations des élèves admis à Poudlard pour la rentrée doivent également débuter. Alecto et Amycus vous vous en chargeraient »

« Oui, mon seigneur » Déclarèrent-ils, en faisant un léger mouvement de la tête.

« Excusez-moi, maître » Fit Bellatrix, d'un ton mielleux. « Mais maintenant que Severus est mort qui dirigera l'établissement ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision concernant la direction de Poudlard »

« Maître » Commença prudemment Malfoy. « Si je puis me permettre, je serais tout à fait apte pour occuper ce poste »

« Non, Lucius, j'ai besoin de toi au ministère » Répondit Voldemort, d'une voix sans appel.

« Que fait t-on avec les membres de l'Ordre ? Ils pourraient encore nous poser des problèmes » Remarqua Rabastan.

« Sans le petit Potter à leurs côtés, ils ne sont plus rien » Décréta Bellatrix, avec une expression déterminée.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi » Répliqua le frère de Rodolphus. « Ces gens ont toujours été en travers de notre chemin et leurs agissements remontent bien avant la naissance de Potter. Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils vont tout abandonner simplement parce que le garçon n'est plus là. Tant qu'ils existent, ils sont une menace que nous devons éliminer »

« Non, personne ne sera éliminé » Déclara le seigneur des ténèbres, froidement. « Il y a déjà eu bien assez de morts au cours de cette guerre. Et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, notre but n'est pas de faire couler davantage de sang sorcier, mais de le préserver »

Un court silence s'installa.

« Bien entendu, les membres de l'Ordre ne peuvent rien contre vous, maître » Fit Alecto. « Mais est-il judicieux de les laisser agir en toute impunité ? Ils pourraient tenter de compromettre nos actions futures ou entraîner d'autres personnes à lutter contre nous »

« Oui, je sais que le dévouement de quelques individus, et plus particulièrement de l'Ordre du Phoenix est largement remis en question. C'est pourquoi, nous allons les surveiller. Je veux que tout acte suspect me soit rapporté et pour ce faire, je chargerai certains d'entre vous d'accomplir cette mission pour moi. Mais tandis que nous les observerons, nous n'interférerons pas dans leurs actions. Laissons-les penser qu'ils sont en sécurité, c'est ce qui rendra leurs agissements plus confiants et donc plus imprudents. Ils nous sera alors facile de les prendre au piège »

Les mangemorts hochèrent la tête une nouvelle fois et la salle redevînt momentanément silencieuse.

« Mon seigneur, puis-je vous demander quelles sont vos plans en ce qui concerne les Moldus ? » Fit Yaxley.

« Je vais bientôt prendre contact avec leur premier ministre, c'est lui qui aura le privilège d'annoncer notre existence. Mais avant, je dois m'entretenir avec les autres chefs d'états. L'impact d'une telle nouvelle, n'engendra pas uniquement des conséquences sur l'Angleterre, mais dans le monde tout entier »

« Savez-vous si certain sont opposés à l'idée de dévoiler notre présence aux moldus ? »

« Deux pays ont toujours voté contre et deux autres sont indécis. Cependant, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir, je serais faire preuve de persuasion »

« Je n'en doute pas, mon seigneur »

« Cette réunion a déjà été programmé, elle aura lieu dans quinze jours ici même. J'ai besoin de deux volontaires pour y participer »

« Maître, je serais honoré de vous accompagner » Affirma doucement Bellatrix.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » Sourit Voldemort.

« Si vous me le permettez, mon seigneur, j'aimerai également être des vôtres » Fit Lucius.

Le seigneur des ténèbres sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Et pourquoi pas ton fils ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Drago qui jusque là s'était fait discret, sentit subitement une pression dans la poitrine à la vue de tous les regards braqués sur lui.

« Je te donne l'occasion de participer à un entretien avec les plus grands dirigeants de ce monde, cela ne t'enchante-t-il pas ? » Questionna Voldemort, en mettant le jeune garçon intentionnellement mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr que si mon seigneur, je suis juste surpris que vous songiez à moi étant donné que je suis moins qualifié que mon père pour mener ce genre de négociation » Se dépêcha de répondre Drago.

« Je suis persuadé que tu seras à la hauteur et que tu n'oseras pas me décevoir » Prononça Voldemort, en lançant clairement un défi au jeune homme.

« Je ferais de mon mieux, maître » Formula le garçon, en faisant en sorte que sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Dans ce cas, c'est parfait » Conclut le mage noir. « J'attends de tous un rapport complet sur vos activités lorsque vous vous présenterez à moi de nouveau. Jusque là, vous pouvez disposer »

C'est dans une légère cacophonie, que les mangemorts quittèrent la pièce laissant le mage noir seul. Ce dernier se dirigea rapidement vers une large cheminée en marbre blanc et disparut à son tour, engloutit au creux des gigantesques flammes vertes.

**0°0°0°0°0HGHGHGHG0°0°0°0°0**

Ron poussa d'un geste nonchalant l'ouvrage qu'il venait de terminer et jeta un regard désespéré à Hermione.

« Dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Dit-il, d'un ton éreinté.

« Non, rien du tout » Répondit la jeune fille, en soupirant légèrement. « Je commence même à me demander s'il existe une quelconque information sur un Horcruxe humain »

Refermant à son tour les pages du livre « _Secret les plus sombres des forces du mal_ », Hermione avala quelque gorgée d'un verre de jus de citrouille que Mrs Weasley avait gentiment apporté, avec quelques biscuits que Ron s'était évidement empressé de manger.

« C'est étrange quand même » Pensa soudainement Ron. « Harry n'a jamais montré de signe d'hostilité envers les personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. On à toujours pu compter sur lui, c'est quelqu'un d'honnête, de juste et surtout de brave »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » Demanda la brune qui, manifestement, ne comprenait pas le raisonnement de son petit ami.

« Quand j'ai porté le médaillon, j'ai senti un changement dans ma personnalité. Au début c'était mineur, mais plus je le portais autour de mon cou plus la haine, la jalousie et une forme de paranoïa sont apparues et ont finalement pris le pouvoir sur moi »

« Je me rappelle » Fit Hermione en visualisant mentalement l'affreuse dispute qui avait éclaté entre lui et Harry.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si Harry porte effectivement un morceau d'âme en lui, sa personnalité devrait être quelque peu différente, tu ne crois pas ? Ne devrait-elle pas être un peu plus proche de celle de Tu sais qui ? »

Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant aux paroles de Ron.

« En réalité, Harry et Voldemort ont de nombreux point communs »

« Quoi ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? » S'offusqua le jeune homme.

« Voyons, je ne parle pas du côté impitoyable et sanguinaire, mais réfléchi ! Harry parle Fourchelangue, c'est un don qui descend de Salazar Serpentard et qui se transmet entre générations, or d'après ce qu'on sait personne dans l'arbre généalogique d'Harry n'avait cette capacité. Il y a aussi cette étrange connexion qu'il a sans cesse avec Voldemort, il peut ressentir ses émotions et ces dernières nous sont transmises directement par l'âme. C'est surement la raison pour laquelle il peut les percevoir aussi bien » Expliqua Hermione qui, à présent, comprenait mieux l'origine de ce phénomène.

« Je ne pense pas non plus que se soit un hasard que la baguette jumelle de Voldemort se soit retrouvé entre les mains de Harry. C'est la baguette qui choisie son sorcier, elle a peut-être perçue en lui, une essence magique familière. Et il y a également différents traits de caractère qui les réunis comme la détermination, l'ingéniosité, et le mépris pour les règlements. Harry m'a dit une fois que l'Horcruxe du journal avait lui-même admis qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup »

« Peut-être, mais si je suis sûr d'une chose c'est que Voldemort est profondément mauvais contrairement à Harry. Horcruxe ou pas, ça ne change rien » Décida Ron, d'une voix assurée. « Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, c'est mon meilleur ami »

« C'est mon meilleur ami à moi aussi, tu sais » Dit doucement Hermione en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Ron releva la tête, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air absent tandis qu'il prononça.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit avec nous en ce moment. Tu crois que l'ordre va trouver un moyen de le localiser ? »

« Ce sera surement difficile dans la mesure où nous n'avons plus d'espion et que le seule capable de pouvoir entrer dans la tête de Voldemort était Harry »

« Il pourrait très bien trouver un moyen pour communiquer avec nous ou même s'enfuir ! » Souligna Ron, en fixant Hermione, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Oui, s'il est en état de le faire » Répondit la jeune fille, qui sincèrement en doutait. « On ne sait pas où il est, ni ce que Voldemort lui fait subir. Il attend peut-être qu'on vienne l'aider, je suis malade de rester ici et de ne pouvoir rien faire »

Le timbre de sa voix indiquait clairement à quel point elle se sentait impuissante face à cette situation.

Instinctivement, Ron se leva pour aller la prendre doucement dans ses bras.

« On va le retrouver » Chuchota-t-il comme une promesse.

**0°0°0°0°0HPHPHPHP0°0°0°0°0**

Le souffle coupé, Harry positionna la dernière pierre sur le sable.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à la vue du message de détresse qu'il avait fait apparaître sur une partie de la plage, qui était hors de portée de la mer.

Bien entendu, le garçon avait peu d'espoir que quelqu'un puisse un jour l'apercevoir, cependant si par le plus grand des hasards il s'avérait qu'une âme perdue vienne passer par là, n'ayant aucun autre moyen de communication, Harry songea que le bon vieux « _SOS_ » serait une façon comme une autre d'attirer l'attention.

Il avait aussi repensé à cette histoire de radeau, mais après mûre réflexion le jeune homme songea que ce n'était vraiment pas une option à prendre en compte. Premièrement, il n'avait qu'une vague connaissance de comment en construire un. Deuxièmement, il n'avait pas d'outils à sa disposition pour mener à bien cette tâche. Et troisièmement, Harry doutait fortement de pouvoir construire quelque chose qui en plus de flotter sur l'eau, résisterait aux tempêtes qui étaient bien connues dans cette région.

Il voulait retrouver sa liberté, certes, mais à quoi bon si c'était pour finalement périr en mer !

Au moins, il avait quand même le droit à un toit, de la nourriture et un peu de compagnie. Cette dernière lui éviterait sûrement de devoir sans cesse se demander quand il perdrait le sens des réalités. Il avait lu un jour l'histoire d'un homme abandonné sur une île et qui à force de côtoyer trop longtemps la solitude, avait fini par devenir fou. Même si dans son cas, les seules personnes à qui il pouvait parler se réduisait à un mage noir et un elfe de maison, ils les préféraient à la perte de sa santé mentale.

Un nuage se déplaça dans le ciel, Harry protégea ses yeux avec son bras. La chaleur qui planait dans l'atmosphère devenait insoutenable, d'ailleurs il pouvait sentir à chaque minute la brûlure du soleil se faire plus mordante sur sa peau.

Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de rentrer, Harry changea d'avis lorsqu'il avisa les rougeurs qui étaient récemment apparues sur ses bras.

Un pas après l'autre, il se dirigea vers la maison en bois tout en songeant à prendre une douche fraiche en arrivant. Il espérait ardemment que Voldemort ne serait pas présent à son retour. Une nouvelle confrontation avec l'homme était la dernière chose qu'il désirait, surtout depuis qu'il avait appri que certain de ses plans avait été mis à exécutions.

En effet, fidèle à sa parole, Voldemort lui avait fait parvenir plus tôt dans la matinée par le biais de Leina, la gazette du sorcier. Sans surprise, le garçon avait constaté que tous les articles ou presque faisait mention de la victoire du seigneur des ténèbres et de l'instauration du nouveau gouvernement sorcier. Il y avait également une page faisant référence à la construction d'une nouvelle école qui devrait accueillir, dés la rentrée prochaine, tous les élèves étant nées de parents moldus ainsi que les sorciers n'ayant jamais développé de pouvoir magique, autrement dit, les cracmols.

Harry redouté d'ores et déjà quel genre d'enseignement serait inculqué dans ce nouvel établissement. De plus, il était certain que les élèves fréquentant Poudlard pourraient après leurs études accéder à des postes prestigieux, tandis que les autres seraient cantonnés à des métiers subalternes. Cette idée le mettait dans une rage folle, d'autant plus qu'Harry savait que face à cette injustice il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, il était complètement impuissant.

Cette situation lui fit songer à Dumbledore, lui qui avait longtemps lutté pour que les sombres desseins du seigneur des ténèbres ne se réalise jamais. Il n'osait imaginer à quel point l'ancien directeur serait déçu et attristé de constater que la communauté sorcière était désormais entre les mains de gens malfaisants et tyranniques.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, Harry l'ouvrit doucement et guetta le moindre son pouvant en sortir. L'habitation était calme, si calme qu'on aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté.

Cependant le silence avait beau être complet, quelque chose dérangea le jeune homme. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison, il en était persuadé.

Il traversa le hall d'entrée pour aller jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la salle à manger qu'il trouva déserte. Il décida alors de passer dans le salon et trouva finalement la raison de son ressenti.

Voldemort était là, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main.

Avisant la présence du garçon, il referma l'ouvrage pour focaliser toute son attention sur lui.

« Je t'attendais. Que faisais-tu dehors ? »

« Je prenais l'air » Répondit Harry avec désinvolture. « Vous devriez y songer, je vous trouve terriblement pâle »

Contre toute attente, le seigneur des ténèbres resta de marbre et déclara posément :

« Tu devrais faire attention, je ne tolérerai pas toujours tes sarcasmes »

Mais Harry n'avait que faire des mises en garde du mage noir.

« Excusez-moi, j'oubliai que vous n'aviez aucun sens de l'humour »

« Mais bien au contraire, j'en ai un, seulement je doute que tu saches l'apprécier. Maintenant assis-toi, je veux discuter de certains sujets » Poursuivit Voldemort, l'air impatient.

« Et si moi je ne veux pas ? » Demanda Harry, en croisant les bras.

Il sentit tout à coup une force invisible le plaquer sur le fauteuil situé à deux pas derrière lui et l'immobilier complètement.

« J'insiste » Fit le Lord, d'un ton sec.

Harry tenta de bouger, mais en vain. C'était comme si un poids lui écrasait tout le corps, la sensation était des plus désagréable.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait jamais eu à faire à l'utilisation de magie sans baguette. Il savait que les sorciers en étaient capables puisqu'il avait lui-même utilisé ses dons contre son cousin il y a plusieurs années de cela, alors qu'il faisait une sortie au zoo. Néanmoins, le jeune homme l'avait provoqué accidentellement, dans un accès de colère et de rage. A l'heure actuelle, il serait bien incapable de faire bouger un objet par la seule force de la pensée.

Il se souvint qu'un jour, Hermione avait mentionné que la télékinésie étai une technique difficile à maîtriser, notamment parce qu'elle relevait d'une force psychique et qu'il fallait atteindre un niveau de concentration très élevé.

Harry n'était même pas étonné de constater que le mage noir l'employait avec une certaine aisance.

Après un bref moment de silence, Voldemort reprit la parole :

« J'ai quelques questions à te poser au sujet des Horcruxes que toi et tes petits amis avaient détruits. D'abord, je veux savoir comment Dumbledore à découvert leurs existences, puis comment vous les avaient anéantis »

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

« Quelle importance ? Ils n'existent plus maintenant »

« J'ai perdu cinq fragments d'âmes, alors il est très important que sache les circonstances exactes ! » Fit l'homme en transperçant le regard du plus jeune.

Bien sûr, songea Harry, l'homme était curieux et il comprenait exactement pourquoi. Dans son immense arrogance, Voldemort avait toujours pensé que personne ne percerait le secret de son immortalité, mais à présent, il savait qu'il avait eu tord. Découvrir pour quelle raison il avait commis une erreur était plus que capital pour lui.

« Très bien. Après cette nuit où mes parents on été tués, le professeur Dumbledore savait que vous reviendriez et que d'une façon qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, vous étiez parvenu à trouver un moyen de devenir immortel. Quand je suis parvenu à détruire le journal intime de Tom Jedusor, il a longuement étudié la manière dont il avait été conçu. Il savait que c'était une magie sombre, très sombre et c'est à ce moment que l'idée que vous ayez pu faire un Horcruxe lui est parvenu. Ensuite, pendant ma sixième année, il a tenu à me montrer des souvenirs par le biais de la pensine. Toutes ces mémoires vous concernaient, elles reflétaient différentes époque de votre vie, mais il y en avait une plus importante que d'autre. C'est grâce à cette dernière qu'il a eu la certitude que vous aviez crée non pas un mais sept Horcruxes »

« Vraiment, est de quelle souvenir s'agissait-il ? » Demanda le Lord, avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Est-ce que Voldemort se vengerait sur la personne à qui cette mémoire avait appartenu ? Il n'y avait pas un million d'individu à qui Tom Jedusor avait demandé des informations sur les Horcruxes, il est clair que le mage noir ferait rapidement le lien avec son professeur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole tout à coup ? » Provoqua le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire » Dit simplement le garçon, en plissant les yeux.

Il attendit qu'un sort fuse, mais son ennemi ne dégaina pas sa baguette.

« Dois-je comprendre que ce souvenir appartient donc à une personne encore vivante et dont tu te soucis ? » Sourit Voldemort à demi, en saisissant très bien les raisons de ce refus.

« Je sais à quel point vous êtes rancunier » Souligna Harry, en se remémorant parfaitement les mangemorts qui avait été puni dans le cimetière pour avoir cru que leur maître était mort.

« Juste un petit peu » Répondit le mage noir, d'un air amusé. « Mais je te promets que qui que se soit, je serai me montrer clément »

« Non, pas question. Je vous le dirai seulement si vous vous engagez à ne faire aucun mal à cette personne »

« Si quelqu'un m'a trahi, je ne peux pas laisser son acte impuni, même s'il ne s'agit pas d'un mangemort »

« Alors tant pis, vous ne saurez rien ! » S'exclama le garçon, sur la défensive.

Mais aussi ferme cette décision sonnait-elle, Voldemort ne comptait pas s'y soustraire.

« D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'obtiendrai ce souvenir. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux » Fit le Lord, d'une voix hautaine. « Reste à déterminer si je vais devoir, une fois de plus, user de moyens persuasifs pour t'amener à coopérer »

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire dédaigneux.

« Laissez-moi devinez, vous allez torturer quelqu'un ? Me mettre sous Doloris ? Ou peut-être le dernier en date qui n'est nul autre que le chantage affectif ! » S'exclama Harry, avec une pointe d'irritation.

« Les trois sont très tentants, je l'avoue. Alors vas-tu parler ? »

« Non » Prononça Harry, en accentuant clairement son refus.

« Comme tu voudras »

Il eut un craquement sonore dans la pièce. Tout à coup, l'elfe apparut pour venir s'incliner devant le seigneur des ténèbres.

« Maître que puis-je… »

La créature s'effondra tout à coup sur le sol, agonisant de douleur. Harry jeta un regard à Voldemort pour s'apercevoir que ce dernier avait sorti sa baguette et qu'elle était pointée directement sur l'elfe.

« Arrêtez ça, tout de suite ! » Cria-t-il.

« Seulement si tu me dis ce que je veux entendre »

Le garçon sentit un flot de haine et de dédain l'envahir. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur l'homme et lui rendre toute le mal qu'il était en train d'affliger injustement, mais il était toujours cloué au fauteuil. L'elfe, recroquevillé, émit un nouveau gémissement qui transperça le cœur du survivant.

« Dépêche-toi, elle souffre beaucoup » Fit Voldemort, sans une once de pitié.

Mais comme le garçon se murait dans un silence, le seigneur des ténèbres décida d'accentuer la puissance du sortilège. A présent, les hurlements de la créature déchiraient l'atmosphère. Harry ne pouvait pas en supporter davantage.

« C'est le souvenir d'Horace Slughorn, voilà vous êtes content ! »

Les cris cessèrent, Voldemort rangea la baguette de Sureau et décréta en direction de Leina :

« Va-t-en »

L'elfe disparu aussitôt, laissant les deux sorciers à nouveau seul.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois obligé de me défier ? Tu sais pourtant que tu finiras par plier » Murmura le Lord, d'un air contrarié. « Tes émotions, ton empathie sont ta plus grande faiblesse et l'amour ne t'apportera jamais rien. Je croyais que tu avais compris ça »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand ma mère s'est sacrifiée par amour pour me sauver de vous cette nuit là » Rétorqua le garçon, d'une voix acerbe.

Le mage noir afficha soudain une expression irascible.

« Ta mère était une idiote et si tu es toujours vivant c'est uniquement dû à la chance »

« Non, c'est faux. C'est grâce à l'affection qu'elle me portait. Mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de la vôtre. Dommage, si elle avait eu le courage de vous élever, vous seriez peut-être moins salaud » Assena durement Harry.

Une lueur particulièrement sombre passa dans les prunelles du seigneur des ténèbres. En une fraction de seconde, Voldemort avait pointé sa baguette sur le jeune homme et jeter le sortilège du Doloris.

Ce dernier alla percuter le garçon de plein fouet qui cria comme jamais auparavant.

La douleur était omniprésente, insidieuse. Elle le consumait, littéralement.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla Harry.

Indifférent à la détresse du garçon, Voldemort ne fit rien pour stopper le sortilège. La colère était trop présence, trop tenace pour qu'il daigne la repousser. Et l'homme ressentait un certain plaisir à la voir se manifester.

Harry sentit malgré lui, les larmes lui montaient eux yeux, il était terrifié à l'idée que Voldemort, incapable de se contrôler et emporté par la haine, puisse commettre l'irréparable et le tuer. Il plongea son regard dans les iris rouge carmin qui ne lui inspirait qu'une seule chose. La folie.

C'est à ce moment, que le garçon prit conscience que tout aller peut-être s'arrêter là. Que cette fois-ci, il avait atteint le point de non retour.

Sentant qu'il allait bientôt perdre pieds, Harry trouva le courage de formuler sur une note suppliante.

« S'il vous plait…Voldemort. Je suis votre Horcruxe »

Soudain, tout s'arrêta et le jeune homme n'éprouva plus rien.

Sirius avait surement raison. Mourir allait encore plus vite que de s'endormir.

Tandis qu'il sombra dans les méandres de son inconscient, Harry n'éprouva aucune peur, comme si quelque chose le confortait dans l'idée qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir.


End file.
